Five Years, it's Such a Long Time
by Lidi999
Summary: Young Justice gave us a five years jump. What happened in those five years? Why is the team like it is? What did we miss in those years? This story is the story of those years.
1. Chapter 1: In Love

Five Years, it's Such a Long Time

By: Lidi999

_Year One:_

_The day after New Years_

Chapter One:

Robin was sitting in front of his computer, researching, refusing to give up. He needed answers. He was double and triple checking the villains backgrounds. Was there a deep meaning behind taking over the league? And where could the real Roy Harper be?

Robin wasn't planning to give up till he had answers.

Then there was a knock at his door. "Come in," Robin muttered.

Zatanna pushed open the door and smiled, "Hey."

Robin didn't even look up, "Hello."

Zatanna rolled her eyes and walked over to Robin. She draped her arms around his neck. "Why are you locked away in your bedroom? Come on let's go have some fun! Everyone else is."

Robin grunted, "Can't."

Zatanna leaned down towards him, "Come on boy wonder. Please? For me."

Robin turned around in his chair, "Zatanna I need answers. We can't wait five years for them, we need them now."

Zatanna sighed and sat on Robin's bed, "We won didn't we? Isn't that what counts?"

Robin sighed, "Sort of, but what if they plan a bigger attack? Or try a mole thing again."

"We never believed the mole thing anyway, and besides aren't we all more prepared for clones?"

Robin shrugged and turned back to his computer, "If you want to do something, hang with Artemis."

"She's with Wally," Zatanna said.

"M'gann?"

"Conner."

"Raquel?"

"Aqua Lad."

Robin sighed and turned back around, "But-"

"Don't but me."

"I need answers."

"And I need not to die of boredom and it won't kill you to spend one day with me."

Robin looked at Zatanna and then grabbed his sweat shirt, "Fine."

Zatanna smiled, "Yes!"

Robin sighed, "Let's go."

Zatanna grabbed his hand, "Gladly," and with that she said a few magic words and Robin and her disappeared into a smoke cloud.

_Across Town:_

Artemis and Wally were walking hand and hand through the park. Both couldn't be happier. Artemis because she was glad Wally had stopped being an idiot and Wally because he was glad he could call Artemis his girlfriend.

Artemis looked over at Wally and down at their hands twirled together. "I have a question."

Wally looked at Artemis, "Yes?"

"Why'd it take you till yesterday to kiss me?"

"I said I should of done it a long time ago. I guess I was afraid, or wasn't sure you liked me back. I mean punching me in the shoulder and calling me an idiot, not a clear sign."

Artemis laughed, "Sometimes you have to open your eyes a little wider."

Wally smiled, "It doesn't matter now does it?"

Artemis shook her head, "Not really."

Wally laughed, "Good, now I'm freezing. How about some hot chocolate?"

Artemis smiled, "I would love that."

Wally nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Then off they went.

LIDILIDI

Raquel was sitting at a table at her favorite coffee shop, her hands clutched tightly around a mug. She sat at the table tucked in the corner, her feet resting on the bars of her stool.

Only this time, she wasn't alone.

Kaldur sat across from her a mug also clutched in his hands.

Okay so maybe Raquel had only kissed Kaldur on the cheek and maybe Kaldur had been shocked, but they were still on a date.

Raquel took a sip of her coffee.

Kaldur glanced out the window.

So it was awkward.

Kaldur turned back to Raquel, "So."

Raquel smiled, "Is this weird for you, because it for me."

Kaldur bit his lip, "No-"

"Don't try to be the strong leader here. It's okay."

Kaldur smiled, "You are so different, in a good way. I have never met a person like you."

Raquel shrugged, "Guess that's just how I am."

Kaldur smiled, "I like it."

Raquel drank the last sip of her coffee, "Let's get out of here."

"Lets," Kaldur agreed sliding on his coat.

Rocket twisted her scarf up and together her and Kaldur left.

LIDILIDI

"Do you have any sevens?" M'gann asked.

"Nope, go fish," Conner said staring her down.

M'gann frowned, "You so do! I read your mind cheater!"

"You are the cheater. I didn't see where, in the rules, go fish said you can read minds," Conner said sticking his tongue out.

"Hand over the sevens!"

Conner jumped up from his chair and playfully clutched his cards to his chest, "No!"

M'gann stood up, "Give them!"

"No!"

M'gann stuck her tongue at, "Conner!"

"M'gann!" Conner mocked.

M'gann held out her hand, "Give!"

"Nope!"

M'gann jumped at him, "I'll get them myself!"

Conner jumped away, "Never!"

M'gann jumped and managed to hang on Conner's back, "YES!"

Conner laughed and spun around trying to toss M'gann off his back. "Never!"

M'gann hung on and grabbed at the cards. "Come on! Stop. Being. A. Baby!" M'gann said as she fell off Conner's back.

Conner stuck at his tongue out, "I'm a winner!"

M'gann rolled her eyes, "Not for long." She jumped, catching Conner off guard, and shoved him to the floor. "Got them!"

Conner laughed, "I let you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No way."

"Shut up," M'gann laughed.

Conner smiled at her, "Okay," And he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her.

M'gann laughed as soon as he releases her, "I still win!" She cried turning and walking out of the room.

"Did not!" Conner called following after her.

"DID TOO!"

"Not!"

And that's how the whole fight went all the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

** Hey so I found this picture on the internet which is my Ipad background and it killed my feelings. It had a picture of everyone on the team. It also had words talking about the five years and that made me write this!**

** YAY!**

** Now rules:**

** No way in heck am I going in order or sticking to one character. So read what year I say. Year one will from their New Years Kiss all through that year. And Year Five I won't write about because that's what the show is on now.**

** Also, I am writing about the Conner/M'gann break up and Artemis/Wally quitting the team. I have my own idea of how and when it happened if you don't agree with it, TO BAD! It's my story, write your own. **

**And**

** If you are going to write a hateful comment about this story. Don't use the guest feature looser. Sign in so I can yell at you, if you don't well one your comment won't get posted and two you are a COWARD! **

** Now if you follow these rules I'll love you. YAY!**

** Also if you like these read my other Young Justice stories.**

** Till the next chapter**

** -Lidi999**

** P.s. sorry if this chapter was kind of bad/short. **


	2. Chapter 2: Heart Break

Chapter Two:

_Year Four:_

_Valentines Day_

Nightwing sat at his desk and stared at a picture. A picture of a girl he had loved, who he still loved. "Zatanna," He whispered.

LIDILIDI

"That can't be true! He would never. Never!"

"But it is, when he disappeared that's where we have now located him."  
"But he promised."

"He broke it."

Rocket blinked back tears, "That's not like Kaldur."

Batman nodded, "The league confirmed it Raquel," He turned to the computer and typed in a few words, this brought up a photo.

"No," Raquel whispered.

The photo showed Kaldur holding up a store, only this time he was in a different uniform.

Batman nodded.

"That can't be Kaldur! A clone? Against his will, that technology that was used on you guys."

Batman shook his head, "Real Kaldur, in the flesh."

Raquel wrapped her arms around herself, "Why? Why!"

Batman sighed, "We aren't sure yet Raquel, but we'll look into it."

"Look into it! LOOK INTO IT!? That's Kaldur! Our friend! You and I both know he worked hard for the team why would he just go!"

"We aren't sure."

Raquel slammed her hand on the keyboard, "Aren't sure! You are horrible you know that! This team is falling apart! I'm done! No Kaldur? No Wally? No Artemis? Conner and M'gann at each others throats? We aren't the family we once were! And I know I left for the league, but I would take it back if I could have my team! My family! They took me in! I mean come on, I wasn't an outsider to them. AND NOW WHAT! WHAT HAVE WE BECOME! A team of newbie who can't stand each other, they all believe their better then the others. COME ON!"

"Raquel."

"No! No! Just leave me alone! Go teach the third robin or whatever!" Raquel screamed and darted out of the room.

Batman sighed.

LIDILIDI

Wally came lazily walking into the kitchen twisting his arms.

"Morning Wally."

It took only those two words for Wally to know he was in trouble. He looked at Artemis, what could he have forgotten.

Was it Christmas? No.

Her birthday? No.

Their anniversary? No.

So what.

"Morning Artemis," Wally said giving Artemis a smile.

Artemis frowned back at him, "Wally, what is today?"

"Uh."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Valentines day Wally."

Wally bit his lip.

"You forgot. Didn't you."

"Uh no. But now you have ruined the surprise."

"You used that last year and we ended up eating pizza on the sofa."

"Darn it."

Artemis stood up, "Oh Wally, how do I manage to love you?"

Wally shrugged, "I'm not sure and I'm pretty amazed with it too."

Artemis shook her head, "So I guess we are having pizza again?"

"We could do burgers."

Artemis laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

LIDILIDI

And unlike the happy couple of Artemis and Wally, Conner and M'gann were staring each other down across the table. Not in a good why either. Conner had his arms crossed and M'gann was gripping the table.

Conner sighed, "Happy Valentines... M'gann," He spit.

M'gann huffed, "This is your fault."

"My fault? Yea. I'm the one abusing my powers."

"Oh would you drop that already?!"

"You TRIED TO ERASE my memories. Yea sure I'll drop it."

"You are such a baby."

"You aren't the M'gann I knew."

"Aren't the M'gann you knew? Then you never knew me! I always had these powers Conner. They have been here this all time!"

"You never used them against your family, against me. I mean come on at one point you loved me M'gann. If you'll use it against me what about Nightwing? How can we trust you."

M'gann looked away, "I would never hurt any of you! Conner I can't believe you."

"You can't believe me? Oh wow."

"Conner!"

"M'gann, just leave."

M'gann stood up, "Whatever. Happy Valentines Conner," She spat and turned and ran out of the room.

Conner sat there and stared.

The team they were in ruins.

What were they if they weren't a team?

**Author's Note:**

** I think I hurt my own feelings with this chapter.**

** THANKS FOR THE RESPONSE TO THE FIRST CHAPTER! YAY!**

** Ugh I'm super mad, because Young Justice was off air came back did like two episodes and then went off air. And it was like the worst place to end. **

** Now they aren't gone for good.**

** But DC is making a Justice League movie and is going to use the show for like promotion. That's what I heard.**

** The Justice League movie better be good.**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Day

Chapter Three

_Year Two:_

_Christmas Day_

M'gann adjusted her red sweater and then knocked lightly on the door in front of her. "Conner?"

The door slowly opened and a sleepy Conner blinked back at M'gann. "Merry Christmas Conner!" M'gann cried, hugging him.

Conner hugged her back, "Merry Christmas M'gann," He muttered.

M'gann stepped back and held out a small box to Conner, "I didn't really know what to get but here."

Conner took the box and ripped it open, inside a woven bracelet that was red, green, and white. "Did you make this?" Conner asked.

M'gann nodded, "Yes."

Conner smiled, "I love it. Thank you M'gann. And I got you something too." He turned and grabbed a box off his dresser, "Expect I didn't make mine."

M'gann tore open the box and pulled out a small locket in the shape of a heart. "Open it," Conner said. M'gann clicked it open and side was a small picture of her and Conner.

M'gann smiled, "Oh Conner! I love it!" She kissed him, "You're the best."

Conner hugged her, "I love you."

M'gann blushed, "I love you too."

LIDILIDI

Artemis was standing in the freezing cold snow at five in the morning waiting for a bus.

What for?

Well if you asked her she would of told you her mother was gravely ill.

If you could read minds, Artemis was on her way to Wally West's home for the holidays.

Yep, that was why.

_"The freaking bus needs to hurry up! I'm freezing," _Artemis thought to herself as more snow drifted down and landed in her hair. She clutched her suitcase tighter and sighed. She just wanted to get to Wally's. That's all she wanted on that freezing cold Christmas.

And if answering her prayers the bus pulled up and the driver opened the door, "Where you heading to miss?" He asked as Artemis lugged her suitcase up the stairs.

Artemis rattled off Wally's address and tossed her suitcase into the overhead thing.

"And why on Christmas?" The driver asked shutting the doors.

Artemis pulled her coat tighter, "My mom is ill."

The driver just nodded and off they went.

LIDILIDI

The bus stopped two blocks from Wally's home and Artemis couldn't have ran those two blocks any faster.

"WALLY WEST!" She called as she banged on the door, "Let me in it's freezing out here!"

"What?" Wally asked throwing open the door, "Who are you?"

Artemis laughed and threw herself into Wally's arms, "Wally!"

"Hey babe."

Wally ran his fingers through Artemis's hair, "Merry Christmas."

Artemis smiled, "Merry Christmas."

Wally reached behind her and grabbed her suitcase, "Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze."

Artemis laughed, "Okay."

"Ladies first."

Artemis rolled her eyes and she stepped into the house, it was good to be where she belonged.

LIDILIDI

"Boy why are you always working?" Zatanna asked from the door frame, "I mean really. It's Christmas."

Robin didn't move, "Christmas is stupid."

Zatanna sighed, "No it's not boy wonder, didn't big daddy bats ever buy you anything?"

"Nope, he just had me do training."

"Well I got you something."

Robin turned around in his chair, "Really?"

Zatanna held out a box to him, "Yes."

Robin stood up, "Is it something magic?"

Zatanna shook her head, "I'm not that stupid."

Robin sighed, "So what is it?"

"Open it."

Robin tore open the box and pulled out a container. "Huh?"

"Fresh baked, as of this morning, chocolate chip cookies."

Robin set the gift on his desk, "Thanks."

Zatanna sighed, "You know, I know you forgot to get me something. Batman told me, but you can make it up to me. Just come and spend the day with me. Please."

Robin looked at his laptop, "But-"

"Robin, Batman said you could have the day off. And do you see the team? Nope. So come on loosen up."

"But-"

Zatanna rolled her eyes and grabbed Robin's wrist and before he could protest, said a few magic words. And poof, they were gone.

LIDILIDI

Raquel sat alone in the Justice League tower, this was her job. If she wanted in, she had to sit there and watch for trouble. "Like anyone is going to attack on Christmas," She muttered, tugging her coat tighter.

"You don't know that."

Raquel jumped and spun around. "Whoa!" Kaldur cried.

Raquel sighed and sat back down, "Sorry you scared me. I thought I was alone."

Kaldur sat himself down beside her, "Well your not. Merry Christmas, by the way."

Raquel smiled, "Thanks. You too."

Kaldur smiled, "So why'd you get stuck up here?"

"Training, if I ever want to be in the league I have to do this."

Kaldur nodded, "Ah."

"It's pretty boring. I mean even villains aren't stupid enough attack on Christmas day."

"So, why don't you leave?" Kaldur asked.

"What?" Raquel asked shocked.

"Leave? Come on we could go and celebrate Christmas. Maybe I could even take you to see Atlantis."

Raquel stared at him, "Are you, are fearless leader, suggesting I break a rule?"

Kaldur nodded, "So what you say."

"Heck yes!" Raquel said jumping out of her chair, "Let's go!" She grabbed Kaldur's wrist.

Kaldur laughed and followed after the very excited Raquel, "Merry Christmas," He whispered as they were warped down to earth.

LIDILIDI

_One Extra Thing_

In the park, not far from the Young Justice cave. A girl was laughing, snow tangling it's self into her long black hair. She grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at a boy. The boy frowned.

"Come on! Loosen up!" The girl cried.

"I should be working."

The girl frowned, "It's Christmas!" She picked up more snow and chucked it at the boy, "Come on, this can be training. I'll be the bad guy! A bad ice villain, stop me from icing up the town!"

The boy bit his lip, "Fine."

The girl laughed and picked up more snow, "You'll never catch me!" She screamed and chucked it.

And then it was on, the boy leaned down and got two handfuls of snow, he aimed for the girl.

The girl, though, was too quick. She dodged both snowballs and ran for the boy. She body slammed him and together they fell into the snow.

"Merry Christmas Robin," Zatanna whispered.

"Merry Christmas Zatanna," Robin whispered back and then in the snow they kissed.

**Author's Note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (Late.) Sorry.**

** I'm really liking writing this story.**

** THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

** Well I'm already planning the next chapter. **

** -Lidi999 **


	4. Chapter 4: We All Fall Down

Chapter Four:

_Year Three_

_June Sixth_

The final bell of the day rang and Wally jumped out of his seat, "YES!" He screamed. People turned to stare at him, but it was to late. Wally threw his bag over his back and darted from the room, down the hall, and out the front doors. "SUMMER!" He screamed and off he went.

LIDILIDI

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is gone."

"He's not gone. You are the one who sent him on that mission."

"Yes, but now he's gone."

"No, someone must of kidnapped him. We have to find him."

Batman sighed, "Raquel we sent him with a tracking device. A lot has happened. His tracking device was turned off. He's gone."

Raquel shook her head, "Why would he leave? Why would Kaldur leave? He had so much."

"I'm not sure Raquel."

Raquel shook her head, "No. No. No," She started to cry, "Kaldur, he can't be gone."

Batman put his hand on Raquel's shoulder, "We will keep looking. I promise. I'm sure he's fine," He said, but in his mind Batman was worried.

_A conversation not to long ago:_

_ "Kaldur? Can I speak to you."_

_ Kaldur looks around at the team and smiles, "Sure Batman, what is it?"_

_ "In private," Batman mutters._

_ Kaldur bits his lip but nods and looks at Raquel. "Go," She whispers and Kaldur let's go of her hand._

_ Batman leads Kaldur down the hall into an empty room, "Kaldur, you know how we were never sure of who your father was?"_

_ Kaldur nods, "I know. And I am fine."_

_ "No that's not it, we know who he is now."_

_ Kaldur's heart picks up, "Who? Who is he?!" He images a great man, one who does good for the world._

_ Batman frowns, "Kaldur."_

_ "Who!"_

_ "Kaldur it's not-"_

_ "Just tell me."_

_ "Your father is Black Manta."_

_ Kaldur's face drops, "Black Manta?"_

_ Batman nods, "I'm sorry-"_

_ Kaldur puts his hand on Batman's shoulder, "It's not your fault."_

_ "But this is a lot to put on you. First Tula now your father. I'm sorry Kaldur." _

_ Kaldur puts on a brave face, "I'll be fine. Thank you Batman for the worry."_

_ Batman nods._

_LIDILIDI_

Now as Batman watched Raquel cry, he wondered, was it all to much for him? And were they even going to find Kaldur in one piece?

LIDILIDI

Zatanna knocked on Nightwing's door. "Come in!"

Zatanna pushed open the door, "Hey."

Nightwing smiled, "Hello Zatanna. How are you?"

"Fine, how's it going as Nightwing?" Batman had finally decided to take a new Robin under his wing and let the old Robin rename himself.

"Good, so what's up."

Zatanna sat herself down on Nightwing's bed, "I have some news."

"Yes?"

"The league expected me."

"That's great!"

"And that means I have to leave the team."

"Oh."

"And start going on missions with the league."

"Oh."

"And I know this is kind of a bad time. With Aqua Lad gone and all. But I think I should take this."

"I agree."

"They'll offer you a place if you want."

Nightwing sighed and stared at the wall, which was covered of newspaper clippings of all the team had done, "I don't know. I feel like I owe the team something. I can't leave they'll fall apart."

Zatanna sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, "I understand."

Nightwing nodded, "I know you do."

"I won't get to see you anymore."

"I know."

"I still love you."

"I know."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Zatanna nodded, "I still have a week. Then I'll be gone."

"Okay."

"You know maybe you should open the team up again, look for more people."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea, with the team so raw and hurt right now."

"But it could help."

"I'll think about."

Zatanna nodded, "Thank you."

LIDILIDI

Raquel paced the hall outside of Nightwing's room. How to do this? How to do this? How to- "Rocket?"

Raquel looked up, "Nightwing."

Nightwing looked at her, "Do you need something, or are you just pacing outside my room for fun?"

Raquel sighed, "I'm leaving."

Nightwing blinked, "What?"

"I'm leaving. The league offered me a spot, and I'm taking it."

"Rocket, we need you."

"I know, but it's to much with Kaldur gone. It hurts to come here everyday."

"He'll come home Rocket, I just know it."

"Or he won't. I can't deal, the league offered. I'm going."

Nightwing sighed, "Ok. I guess."

Raquel nodded, "Thank you for understanding."

Nightwing nodded, "Okay, now if you'll excuse me. I've got to get back to work."

Raquel smiled, "Sure."

And Nightwing turned and walked back into his room, but instead of sitting at his laptop he laid on his bed and cried. There, before his eyes, his team, his family, was falling to pieces.

LIDILIDI

M'gann was standing in the kitchen working on dinner when Conner came around the corner. "Hi Conner," M'gann said.

"Hello M'gann, how was training?" Conner asked kissing her cheek.

M'gann smiled, "You want to see? I can now erase people's memories! Or I can edit, I don't have to always erase."

Conner shrugged, "Sure show me."

M'gann smiled and focused on Conner and then she reached into his memories and grabbed the one of him walking into the kitchen. Poof, it was gone.

Conner blinked, "Uh how'd I get into the kitchen?"

M'gann laughed, "It worked!" Then she focused again and put the memory back.

"Whoa," Conner whispered, "That's cool."

M'gann nodded, "I know right! I can't wait to get to use these powers."

"You are going have to be careful with them though!"

M'gann shrugged, "Yea. I guess."

Conner shook his head and decided it was time to change the subject, "So can I help you cook?"

M'gann laughed, "So you can end up with eggs all over you like last time? Sure."

LIDILIDI

"WHOOP!" Wally screamed as he raced down the street towards one girl's house. "Artemis!" He cried throwing open the door.

"I'm in the living room!" Artemis called.

Wally raced into the living room and lifted Artemis off her feet, "SUMMER ARTEMIS! SUMMER!" He kissed her.

Artemis laughed, "Put me down Wally West!"

Wally set her down on her feet, "I'm out for the summer! No more stupid test! Just the team, missions, you!"

Artemis shook her head, "How do you know you won't have to go to summer school?"

"Because I made a C, at lest, on all my exams! I'm a genius!"

"Sure," Artemis laughed, "Sure."

"So you want to go to the cave? I'll spar you!"

Artemis shook her head, "I don't think so. I think we should go comfort Nightwing. He called for you and sounded really upset. Zatanna and Rocket are leaving for the league next week."

Wally's face dropped, "Why?"

"Zatanna said just because. Rocket said because it hurts, because of Kaldur."

"They still haven't found him?"

**(QUICK A.N. I really don't think Nightwing let Artemis and Wally in on the whole Kaldur thing, till they quit the team. So that's why they are talking like they don't know.)**

"Nope."

"That's horrible."

"It is. So let's go and comfort a friend."

Wally nodded, "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

** Go to Youtube**

** Search: Demons (Young Justice) **

** It should be by Gtgrandom.**

** Have your heart broken.**

**It helped me write this chapter. **

** They put together basically everything this poor team has been through and it made me think. Do you guys remember when our team was just the main kids and they loved each other? When the toughest thing was learning to work as a team? Not the fact that Blue Beetle might grow up to rule the world, Aqua Lad is a double (Or triple) agent, and the team is in pieces.**

** GOSH!**

** By the end of how ever many seasons they are going to have I want the team together and happy.**

** Did I crush feels with this chapter? **

** Ah and the team starts to fall.**

** -Lidi999 **


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Luck

Chapter Five:

Year Four:

March 15th

_Bad Luck Day_

M'gann was sitting in the cave with Nightwing, they were reading through files on new super kids, heroes, sidekicks, some one to fill the hole their team had. M'gann sighed the hole.

Rocket and Zatanna with the league.

Aqua Lad a bad guy?

Artemis and Wally retired from the team.

This had to be worst then the whole mole thing.

Anyway M'gann was just opening a file labeled La'gaan when cave alarms started going off. Nightwing jumped to his feet, "Intruder!"  
M'gann jumped up too the sirens wailed and Nightwing ran to his computer, "Where?" M'gann asked.

"South entrance."

M'gann took off, Nightwing trailing right behind her, they were the only two in the cave. Super boy had gone off for training with Superman. When they reached the south entrance, M'gann pulled her cloak over her head and slipped outside.

What she saw made her gasp.

Garfield Logan lay on the dirt gasping, he was also bleeding from his forehead. M'gann yanked off her cloak and bent down in front of him. "Garfield?!"

Garfield weakly opened his eyes, they were now a dull green, not bright like normal, "Megan?" He asked.

M'gann picked him up, "It's going to be okay." She opened the door.

Nightwing gasped, "What's the matter with him!"

M'gann shook her head, "I don't know! But he needs help right now." She raced down the hall to the living room. M'gann gently laid him on the sofa and went to work, Nightwing came a little after her and watched.

Only later would Garfield be able to tell the story of how Queen Bee had gotten his mother.

Only later would he be able to explain how he had escaped.

How the blood effected him, the blood M'gann gave him.

Not only was he now her "brother."

_Beast Boy._

LIDILIDI

Conner ran at Superman. Superman grabbed him and flipped him. "Come on Conner try, you are better then this."

Conner frowned, "I've been trying for the past three hours."

Superman sighed, "What's the matter Conner what's wrong."

Conner shrugged, "Nothing."

"That's a lie, by now you would of had me on the floor."

"WHO MADE YOU MY DAD!"

Superman flinched at that, "Conner, I'm just trying to help."

"You are being nosey. If I needed some to be in my business I get M'gann."

"So this is about M'gann?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Newsflash, we aren't dating anymore."

"Do you miss her?" Superman asked.

Conner shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes I think I do, but then I try to talk to her and she just blows up on me."

Superman sighed, "Women, trust me I know all about them."

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Should I have Black Canary have a therapy thing with the team again?"

"The team?" Conner laughed meanly, "What team? Nightwing, M'gann, and I? That's not a team. The team is gone. My family is gone. It just doesn't matter anymore." Conner picked up his training bag, "Bye." He turned and walked out of the training room, slamming the door, leaving Superman alone.

LIDILIDI

Not only was the "team" having such a _wonderful_ day, but so was Wally and Artemis.

Artemis was sick, and lying on the sofa feeling oh so sorry while Wally took care of her, but kept his distance so he wouldn't get sick.

"Wally," Artemis moaned, "I want soup! And medicine."

"Coming right up babe," Wally called as he danced into the living room. "One bowl of chicken soup and a dose of medicine."

Artemis sighed and sat up, "God, I feel awful. Like way worst then I've ever felt. Even worst then I felt after Red Tornado's crazy siblings tried to murder us."

Wally laughed and kissed Artemis's head. "Don't worry, a little medicine, soup, and sleep and you'll be good as new."

Artemis sighed, "Do you ever miss the team Wally?"

Wally sighed, "That was a random subject change."

"Do you?"

"I don't know Arty, there wasn't much of a team left was there."

"No, I guess not but Wally weren't they our family?"

"I guess."

"I mean look at me Wally, who did I have before you? Just my mom and Green Arrow. I guess that's sort of a family. But not really. I mean Zatanna became like my sister, a good one, Robin, sorry Nightwing, was, is a dork. But he's our best friend."

"Yea."

Artemis shook her head, "Do you think one day we can be a family again?"

Wally kissed the top of her head, "I don't know Arty, I don't know."

LIDILIDI

Raquel tugged her coat tighter and shivered. It was freezing cold, but she wanted answers. She raised her fist and knocked on the door in front of her.

The little screen beside the door lit up with Nightwing's face, "Raquel?"

"Can I come in, it's freezing."

"Sure," Nightwing muttered and looked down. The doors slid open and Raquel walked inside. She walked down the hall of the cave and halfway was meet by Nightwing. "Raquel."

"Nightwing, hello."

"Hey, what's up?"

Raquel shrugged, "Can we go somewhere that's not the hallway?"

"It doesn't matter," Nightwing assured her, "Conner isn't around and M'gann is busy. So what's up?"

Raquel bit her lip, "I wanted to ask you a question, it's kind of stupid now, but did Aqua Lad ever tell you, or give you a hint he was leaving us?"

Nightwing shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Raquel."

Raquel sighed, "It's okay, I knew it was stupid. I'll be going."

"Going? In the cold. What kind of ex-leader would I be if I let you go out in the cold?"

Raquel smiled, "A horrible one."

"I'm not as good as M'gann, but would you like some hot chocolate?"

Raquel laughed, "I would love some."

Nightwing nodded, "Then let's go get some."

And Raquel fell in step behind Nightwing as he led her into the kitchen.

LIDILIDI

Zatanna lay on her sofa staring at the ceiling. Who would of thought joining the league would of been this boring. She sighed.

The league, as her being a newbie, had not sent her on many missions. Also there were tons of magic people, so Zatanna was like a back up for a back up of a back up of another back up.

Zatanna rolled on to her side, "Nightwing what are you doing right now?" She asked out loud. Out of all the team, he was the one she missed the most. "Such a dork," She laughed thinking of all the times she had to drag him from his room for fun.

"Zatanna, can you report to the observation deck. Repeat Zatanna report to the observation deck," The speaker boomed.

Zatanna jumped up and pulled out her jacket, A mission finally. "Kced noitavresbo eht ot!"

POOF

Zatanna landed on the observation deck in front of Wonder women, "Zatanna reporting for duty!"

Wonder women pointed the screen, "An old building collapsed in New York today, it's a big clean up job. Your going to go use your magic to help clean it up. Everyone else in on missions."

Zatanna's face dropped, "A clean up job?"

Wonder Women patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll work your way up." And she turned and walked away.

Zatanna sighed that's what they had been telling her for the past couple of months, you'll work your way up. Yea, yea. Zatanna clean up girly.

**Author's Note:**

** WHOOP CHAPTER FIVE DONE!**

** Normally if I get past chapter five, I can write all the rest of the story.**

** SEVEN DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! (If that's what you celebrate.)**

** One more day of school for me. ONE MORE! Then I get a break.**

** -Lidi999**


	6. Chapter 6: Anniversary

Chapter Six:

**GUYS YOU MUST READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST. **

Year Three:

_January 1st:_

The alarm clock beside Artemis's head beeped loudly. Artemis rolled over and smacked it. Then she sat up and rolled her shoulder. Today, January first, or New Years was special. It was her second year anniversary with Wally.

Artemis slid out of bed and went to take a shower today was going to be a good day.

LIDILIDI

Kaldur stood in line, his coat zipped up tight to protect himself against the cold, gripping a bouquet of flowers. Of course they were for Raquel who else would they have been for.

Second year anniversary only came once, and Kaldur was going to make her super special for the girl he loved.

LIDILIDI

Though it may of not been her second year anniversary, her and Conner had been dating way before New Years, M'gann was still excited. She had decided to throw all her friends a party for all of their anniversaries.

"So what are you doing in here?"

M'gann jumped and spun around, "Conner you scared me! I thought you were the rest of the team!" M'gann cried hugging Conner.

Conner laughed, "So what are you doing?"

"Setting up for a party for our friends," M'gann answered as she straighten the sofa cushions.

Conner rolled his eyes, "You are so nice."

M'gann smiled, "It's the lest I could do for all of them. I mean it is all of their anniversaries."

Conner wrapped his arms around M'gann, "Not ours though, we are special."

M'gann laughed, "Yep."

Suddenly Wolf came blaring through the door, "WOOF!"

"OH! Someone is here!"

Conner his eyebrows, "You trained Wolf?"

M'gann grabbed his arm and tugged, "Yes, now come on we have to hide!"

Conner looked at Wolf, "What the heck, why doesn't he do all the kind of stuff for me?"

"Because you can't read minds! Behind the sofa!"

And just as the two had ducked down the door opened to the living room. "No, it was so totally embarrassing," Zatanna said.

Nightwing laughed, "Sure, whatever."

M'gann smiled at Conner, _"On Three," _She thought. _"One, Two, Three!"_

M'gann and Conner jumped up, "SURPISE!"

Zatanna jumped and Nightwing ripped out a boomerang, but stopped when he saw it was M'gann and Conner. "Jesus, I was about to attack your sorry butts."

M'gann ran over to them and hugged both of them, "Happy anniversary guys!"

Zatanna laughed, "M'gann you didn't have to do this for us, we didn't do anything for your anniversary."

M'gann waved her hand, "It's okay Zatanna, three couples share the same anniversary, I figured I throw a party."

"Did I hear the word party?"

M'gann turned to see Wally entering the room carrying a bouquet of roses and a box. "Yes you did Wally, for you and Artemis, Rocket and Aqua Lad, and Nightwing and Zatanna."

Wally set the flowers and the box down on the coffee table, "And will this party involve sweets being cooked by you?"

M'gann laughed, "Of course Wally, I would never let you go with out sweets."

Wally smiled, "Yes! Today is going to be amazing."

"You can say that again," Kaldur laughed as he walked in and unzipped his jacket, "Is Raquel here yet?" He asked holding out a bouquet of flowers and a box most likely holding chocolate.

Nightwing shook his head, "Nope, but these one over here," He pointed to M'gann "is throwing a party for us, all of us, for our anniversaries."

Kaldur looked at M'gann, "Is that true?"

M'gann nodded, "I thought it be nice you guys are my family."

Kaldur smiled and hugged M'gann, "You are amazing M'gann."

M'gann laughed, "Thanks."

"Ok what's with the laughing?"

"Artemis!" Wally jumped holding the flowers and box out to his girlfriend, "Happy anniversary."

Artemis rolled her eyes and took the flowers, "Happy anniversary to you too. Now the laughter?"

"A party M'gann is throwing for all our anniversaries," Kaldur explained.

Artemis laughed, "M'gann!" She hugged her, "Thank you!"

"It's the lest I could do for all of you."

Artemis looked at Conner, "Did you have any part of this, should I hug you too?"

Conner shook his head, "I had no idea she was planning this, though I should of guessed. M'gann likes to go over the top."

The rest of the team laughed, "That is super true," Zatanna smiled.

M'gann ducked her head as she blushed, "Guys!" She moaned.

"Yea guys, don't tease M'gann till I get here!"

This time Kaldur jumped, "Raquel!"

Raquel pulled off her scarf and jacket and tossed them on the sofa, "Hey Kaldur."

Kaldur handed the flowers and the box of chocolate to Raquel, "Happy anniversary." He kissed her on the cheeks.

Raquel blushed, "So why were you all teasing M'gann?"

"She threw you guys a party for your anniversaries," Conner explained.

"I can see why you guys were teasing her, M'gann why must you always go over the top."

M'gann shrugged, "Because I love you guys?"

Kaldur smiled, "We love you too."

Wally sighed, "Can we get to cake or cookies or something I'm starving."

The whole team laughed.

LIDILIDI

The party was in full swing, everyone was laughing and Wally was attempting to break a record on how many cookies he could eat in a hour, when Batman entered. He walked towards Kaldur. "Kaldur can I speak to you?"

Kaldur looked around at the team and smiled, "Sure Batman, what is it?"

"In private," Batman muttered.

Kaldur bit his lip but nodded and looked a Raquel, "Go," Raquel whispered and Kaldur let go of her hand.

Batman then lead Kaldur down the hall into an empty room, "Kaldur, you know how we were never sure of who your father was?"

Kaldur nodded, "I know and I am fine."

"No that's not it, we know who he is now."

Kaldur's heart picked up, "Who? Who is he?!" He imagined a great man, one who does good for the world.

Batman frowned, "Kaldur."

"Who!"

"Kaldur it's not-"

"Just tell me."

"Your father is Black Manta."

Kaldur's face dropped, "Black Manta?"

Batman nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Kaldur put his hand on Batman's shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"But this is a lot to put on you. First Tula now your father. I'm sorry Kaldur."

Kaldur put on a brave face, "I'll be fine. Thank you Batman for the worry."

Batman nodded, "You can go now."

Kaldur nodded and walked back the party. Raquel greeted him with a kiss.

"What did Bats want?"

"It was nothing," Kaldur smiled at her.

Raquel nodded and took Kaldur's hand again, "Come on let's go get some of M'gann's cake!"

Kaldur nodded and followed after Raquel.

LIDILIDI

After the party, Nightwing volunteered to clean up sending M'gann away because she had already done so much. "Just go M'gann, I can clean up on my own."

M'gann opened her mouth but Zatanna butted in, "He won't be alone actually, I'll help. You and Conner should go."

M'gann smiled, "Okay." Then she left.

Nightwing smiled at Zatanna, "Hey by the way, happy anniversary."

Zatanna laughed, "Thanks. Two years that seems forever ago now, doesn't it?"

"Uh yea, I was still Robin then."

"You'll always be Boy Wonder to me."

Nightwing laughed, "Thanks I guess."

Zatanna picked up a plate and tossed it in the trash, "I still remember my first mission with you guys, you "kidnapped" me."

Nightwing laughed, "Yea, we did."

"My dad was so mad at me."

"Batman was mad at me."

Zatanna laughed, "I love this team so much. Like M'gann said, this is really my family."

Nightwing smiled, "It's my family too. I get up every morning and know I get to come and be with you guys, even if we don't have a mission we have so much fun. Like today."

Zatanna kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Nightwing smiled and hugged her, "I love you too."

LIDILIDI

Wally and Artemis walked out of the cave hand and hand. "So what do you want to do now?" Wally asked.

Artemis shrugged, "It's still a little till sunset. We could go to the beach. I love the sunset."

Wally wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "That's so cheesy."

"I'm Kid Flash, what do you expect of me?"

Artemis shook her head, "I love you Kid Idiot."

"I love you too Arty."

And together they walked down to the beach and together watched the sunset on another beautiful day.

**Author's Note:  
YOUNG JUSTICE IS COMING BACK! January 5th baby! **

** And have you guys seen the promo!? If not go to youtube and search Young Justice Promo 2013. **

** Thing about the promo that caught my attention.**

** 1. Conner yelling at Nightwing, "You have no idea what our secrets have done to us!"**

** Here is the thing in the episode Before Dawn (It's on Youtube too.) M'gann when trying to defeat evil Kaldur reads his mind. Therefore seeing the whole thing. Come on guys, how long did you think a secret would be kept from a MIND READER! But that's not the reason I like it, if Conner knows how? Did M'gann tell him?! SUPERMARTIN BABY!**

** 2. Lots of fighting, Cheshire yelling this is for ARTEMIS! M'gann throwing cars, Impulse zooming into villains. **

** 3. The Villain who looks like Slade but isn't Slade. How you can tell is in the shot they show him in he is holding that huge sword. He's Deathstroke (I'm a super huge hero nerd so I know the difference.) **

** 4. Um, Aquagirl. Here are the possible things for that. Tula (Aquagirl.) Never died it was another lie. 2. M'gann shape shifting to Tula to trick Aqualad. 3. That's a flashback and we are FINALLY GOING TO GET FREAKING ANSWERS!**

** 5. Artemis (as Tigress) beating up one of Black Manta's people and as he falls to the floor, who is standing there. Sportsmaster. **

** 6. Savage of course he has to be there. **

** I CAN NOT WAIT FOR IT TO START.**

** I NEED ANSWERS.**

** And please, please let SUPERMARTIN BE! **


	7. Chapter 7: Parties

Chapter Seven:

_Year Four:_

_December 31, New Years Eve_

The new team was having a huge party for New Years, they were laughing and joking, but Conner didn't feel like laughing. He watched as M'gann laughed with her new boyfriend, La'gaan, fish boy. "I love you angel fish," La'gaan laughed.

M'gann smiled and kissed La'gaan, "I love you too."

Conner rolled his eyes, "Angel fish," He muttered.

"Hey Super Boy! Why don't you come on, have fun!" Beast Boy called walking over to Conner.

Conner shrugged, "I think I'm going to crash early. And you should to. We could have a mission tomorrow."

Beast Boy frowned, "It's not even nine o'clock."

Conner shrugged, "Oh well, night."

Beast Boy watched Conner walk away and while he was young he still could remember a time when Conner had always been at his sister's side. No matter what. What had gone wrong?

LIDILIDI

Nightwing wasn't in the mood for parties either. He sat in his room alone. While he was finally leader and had a new Robin and Batgirl who he helped train, he still missed the old team. The old team his family. Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Rocket, Zatanna.

Yea this new team was bigger with new and different people. Some with amazing powers. But it still wasn't his old team.

It still wasn't his family.

Nightwing sighed and laid down on his bed.

_"We are never going to be the same," _He thought.

LIDILIDI

Zatanna stood in the corner as she watched the league laugh around her. This so wasn't her party. The league had taken her, but yet she still felt so awkward.

"You not having any fun either?"

Zatanna looked over as Rocket walked up beside her, "Nope."

Rocket rolled her eyes, "Gosh, they are such the family the team was. I mean there is a few of them who make me feel loved, but then there is so many that don't."

Zatanna nodded, "Yea, this so isn't the close knit team we used to know."

"And we were the last two to join the team, and we still became part of the family."

Zatanna smiled, "Yea."

Rocket sighed, "Well at lest I have you."

Zatanna laughed, "I guess so and I have you."

Rocket rolled her head back, "Sometimes I wonder if I should have ever left, the team, you know. I mean yeah Kaldur's evil or gone crazy, but did I really have to do that to Nightwing?"

Zatanna shrugged, "I wonder that too. You know they have all new kids now. And Nightwing is doing his best to hold them together. Conner and M'gann will barely talk to each other now, so he feels like this is his fault."

Rocket made a face, "Ugh, I wish we could go back in time."

"Amen, sister, amen."

Rocket laughed, "Do you remember that fight with the Riddler?"

"I am bush, ambush! Ha! What kind of bad guy is he?" Zatanna giggled.

"A lame one."

The two girls looked at each other and then busted out laughing.

Zatanna smiled, "Hey, at lest we have each other on this team."

Rocket smiled, "At lest we do."

LIDILIDI

"Three, two, one!" Wally screamed and grabbed Artemis and kissed her, "Happy New Years!"

Artemis laughed, "Happy New Years to you and happy anniversary!"

Wally smiled, "Oh right!" He kissed Artemis again, "Three years."

Artemis laughed, "That's a long time to put up with you."

"Hey!"

"I love you Wally West."

Wally pulled Artemis tight, "I love you too Artemis."

Artemis yawned, "Now I believe I'm going to go to bed."

Wally sighed, "But, we don't even have school in the morning why sleep?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Because, I'm tried and I know you forgot about our anniversary and will have to do some last-minute frantic shopping while I'm asleep."

"I didn't forget."

Artemis rolled her eyes and kissed Wally's cheek, "Sure, night Wally, I love you."

"I love you too."

Artemis smiled and walked off the bedroom and Wally stood up and grabbed his coat. "Be back in a little bit," He told his dog and then took off out the door. Artemis silently laughed from the bedroom.

"I knew it," She whispered, "I love you Wally." And then Artemis laid down and fell asleep, smiling at the thought of Wally racing around town looking for a last-minute gift.

**Author's Note:**

** OKAY!**

** Slade/Deathstroke are the same person, thing whatever.**

** But **

** The Slade from Teen Titans was more kid friendly and not deadly.**

** I have a really good feeling Deathsroke (or Slade) which ever name Young Justice decides to call him, will be more on the level on the show. He'll probably be more wanting to actually kill heroes, not just rob hi-tech stores. **

** Also if he is working with Sportsmaster or the aliens things are going to get really ugly, really fast. **

** Sorry this chapter was really short.**

** It's CHRISTMAS EVE!**

** Merry Christmas you guys!**

** This is my gift to you guys.**

** -Lidi999**


	8. Chapter 8: Summer Ending

Chapter Eight:

_Year One:_

_August 21st_

_One Day Till School Starts_

Wally lay on the old blanket he had brought staring up at the blue sky and gripping Artemis's hand. He looked over at her. Artemis wasn't watching him but was staring up at the sky, lost deep in thought. Her long blonde hair spilled out behind her and glimmered in the sun. Wally smiled and Artemis looked over at him. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

Wally laughed, "You."

Artemis rolled her eyes and rolled so her head was on his chest, "School starts back tomorrow."

Wally nodded, "I know."

"Gosh, I don't want summer to end."

"Me neither."

Artemis laughed, "You just don't want have to deal with testing."

Wally shook his head, "No, I'm going to miss being able to spend every hour of every day with you."

Artemis sighed, "It's not like I'm dying we still will have missions and stuff."

"Yea, but only after school and even then I'll have homework."

Artemis smiled, "It's okay Wally. I still love you and really all the guys are school are jerks."

Wally wrapped his arm around her, "I love you too Artemis and no girl at my school will ever be as pretty as you."

Artemis kissed him, "Good."

And then together they lay there, side by side, willing the last day of summer to slow down.

LIDILIDI

"Boy Wonder, how many times have I had to yell at you about working!" Zatanna sighed as she walked into Robin's room.

Robin frowned at she screen, "I don't know. A lot?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "It's the last day of summer! Where you should be outside, getting one last sunburn before you are trapped back at school."

Robin huffed, "Not a fan of the sun."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "I know Batman trained you and all but you guys really have to get out in the sun. Or you really will become like bats."

Robin looked over his laptop, "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

Zatanna smiled at him, "Nope."

Robin stood up, "Fine. What do you have planned?"

Zatanna held up the basket she was holding, "Picnic."

Robin sighed, "Okay, let's go."

Zatanna smiled at him, "Aw, don't act like you don't love me."

Robin looked at her and smiled, "I do love you Zee."

Zatanna smiled, "I love you too boy," She kissed him on the cheek, "now come on!" Zatanna grabbed his hand, said some magic words, and off they went.

LIDILIDI

M'gann laughed as she splashed into the water, "Come on Conner!"

Conner stood on the shore, digging his toes into the sand, watching his girlfriend laugh and she ran out in the ocean, laughing and smiling. He smiled himself.

M'gann turned around, "Come on Conner! It feels amazing!"

Conner smiled, "I'm coming, hold on!" He pulled his toes from the sand and walked out into the ocean waves.

M'gann met him halfway and body slammed him, He caught her in his arms and laughed. "Whoa!"

M'gann smiled and kissed him, "I wish we could spend everyday like this."

Conner laughed again and set M'gann down, "I do too. Trust me. I hate being locked away in school."

M'gann shook her head, "It's not that. School. I miss being with you and the team."

"Yeah, me too."

M'gann got a small smile on her face, "Enough with being sad," She looked at Conner, "be happy!" She splashed water on his face.

Conner gasped, "I'm going to get you!"

M'gann took off running, splashing water at him as she went, and Conner followed after her. And when Conner finally grabbed M'gann around the waist he lifted her high in the air and then dropped her. M'gann made a huge splash in the water. And then M'gann got up and shook her head, "CONNER!" She wailed, trying to sound mad but she was laughing to hard.

Conner smiled and pulled her tight, "I love you M'gann."

M'gann smiled, "I love you too."

And the rest of the day they hung out on the beach laughing and joking around together.

LIDILIDI

Aqua Lad was not sad for the summer to be ending, he didn't go to a human school. The summer ending was just any other day for him. So that's what he was treating it as, as he worked on hero stuff in the cave.

"I now feel like Zatanna yelling at Robin," Raquel announced walking into the cave, "Kaldur what are you doing?"

"Working."

"Kaldur."

Aqua Lad looked up, "Yes?"

"Today is the last day of summer."

"It means nothing to me, I do no go to public school."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't have fun!"

Aqua Lad sighed, "This is just another day for me, Raquel."

Raquel frowned and walked towards Aqua Lad she put her hand on his chest, "Please? For me?"

"Raquel, really?"

Raquel smiled, "That, right there was a yes! It's just one day and stuff."

Aqua Lad gave a small smile, "You are a crazy girl you know."

Raquel smiled, "Thanks. Now let's go!"

Aqua Lad laughed, "Okay." And he took Raquel's hand, "Let's go."

Raquel smiled and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Kaldur's cheek, "You are the best."

"I know."

Raquel rolled her eyes and then together her and Kaldur left to go enjoy the last day of summer.

**Author's Note:**

** I'm being nice, I wrote you guys a nice chapter.**

** YOUNG JUSTICE COMES BACK ON TOMORROW!  
YES! **

** Other news:**

** Exams are coming up, WHY!? **

** I have to write a speech for English.**

** This is for my House of Anubis Fans (If any of you are reading this.)**

** I made a forum for HOA and it's the last one on the list of HOA forums. Join.**

** I'm going to try to write a one-shot HOA story, because episode one made me want to pull out my hair.**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Apart

Chapter Nine:

_Year Three:_

_September 15th:_

M'gann was sitting in her room on her laptop, doing a lot of nothing. When there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Conner walked in, "M'gann can we talk?"

M'gann sat up on her bed and crossed her legs under her, "Yea sure Conner. What about?"

Conner bit his lip, "M'gann you have to stop."

M'gann frowned, "Stop what Conner?"

"With your power M'gann, they are hurting people. You rip into their minds and ruin them. M'gann, it's horrible. That be like me beating someone to death just be I have super strength and it would be easy."

M'gann looked at Conner, "Their bad guys Conner and I have these powers why not use them. Come on Conner," She smiled.

Conner sighed, "M'gann what Simon does is wrong right?"

M'gann nodded, "Yes."

"Well with your powers you hurt people like him."

M'gann shook her head, "I'm not Simon!"

Conner frowned, "But you act like him. M'gann I can't be with you if your going to do that. What if you did it to me? I'm breaking up with you." He turned to leave.

M'gann gasped, "_I can't let him leave!" _She thought and acting on that thought she reached into Conner's mind and pulled at the memory.

Conner stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyes filled with rage, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

M'gann gasped and removed her mind from Conner's. "N-nothing."

Conner walked towards her, stopping a few feet from her, "You were trying to erase my memory!"

M'gann shook her head, "No."

"YES! YOU WERE! How could you! HOW COULD YOU! You know what, I thought maybe in time I could learn to forgive you, but you know what M'gann. I want nothing to do with you! NOTHING!" He turned and walked out slamming the door with such a force it shook the floor.

And M'gann stared at that door and cried. She couldn't believe what she had done.

LIDILIDI

"Are you sure about this?" Artemis asked again.

Wally nodded, "As sure as I'll ever be babe," He squeezed Artemis's hand, "Let's go."

Artemis raised her free hand and knocked on the door in front of her. Nightwing answered, "Hey Wally, Art. What's up?"

Wally looked at Artemis and then at Nightwing, "We need to talk to you."

Nightwing nodded and stepped aside to let them in. "So what is it?"

Artemis sighed, "We are retiring from being heroes."

Nightwing's saw hit the floor, "What?"

Wally shook his head, "We are retiring and that's final. We don't want to be heroes anymore. It brings to much pain."

Nightwing covered his face and sighed, "But you two are to of the best heroes I have on this team."

Artemis shook her head, "I want to leave. I'm sorry Nightwing. I mean I have the best reason. I can't fight my own sister and father in battle anymore. Even if they are the bad guys, they are my family."

Wally shrugged, "And I just don't want to be Kid Flash anymore. I'm not going to get an offer from the Justice League until the real Flash dies and by then I'll be old. It won't matter."

Nightwing frowned, "I can't stop you, so I wish you guys the best."

Artemis smiled, "Thanks Nightwing. And Wally and I will still be your friends, even if we aren't team mates. You can call us anytime."

Nightwing nodded, "I'll remember that Artemis."

Artemis laughed, "Okay."

Wally smiled, "Thanks Nightwing. Thank you."

Nightwing nodded.

Artemis stood up and so did Wally, "See you."

"Bye," Nightwing forced a smile.

Wally looked at Artemis and smiled, "Let's go."

Artemis nodded and together her and Wally walked out of Nightwing's room.

Nightwing sighed and shook his head, why was this happening? Why was his team slowly pulling apart. Why?

LIDILIDI

Zatanna dropped the last box of her stuff into her new room the watchtower. She sighed, "Finally." While she had left the team weeks ago it had taken awhile for the League to settle stuff.

Zatanna put her hands on he hip, "Now I just have to unpack all of this." She laughed and swirled her hand in the air. Everything floated out of the boxes and started to sort it's self neatly in her room. She smiled and threw herself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling listen to the boxes open themselves and their stuff fly out.

Zatanna sighed and shut her eyes.

CLUNK!

She gasped and sat up and looked around, a picture had dropped from the air and landed on her desk. It was face down. Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Stupid magic," She slid off the bed and walked over to the picture. She flipped it over.

It was a picture of Nightwing or at the time Robin and her. They were laughing together and Robin had his arm around her waist. Zatanna smiled, "Oh boy wonder. I'll miss you."

LIDILIDI

Raquel chucked her last pair of shoes into her closet and sighed. She sat down at her desk and twirled around in the chair. She looked out the window and down on Earth. "Oh Kaldur where are you?" She asked.

No one responded.

Raquel shook her head and walked over to her bedside table she dug around till she found what she was looking for. A picture. A picture of Kaldur. She had took the photo, catching him by surprise, but he was laughing and smiling in it. Raquel sighed, "Please, pleas be okay Kaldur."

And again no one answered.

She was alone in this new world.

**Author's Note:**

** Yes we are getting to the good part in Young Justice!**

** I loved cornered, LOVED IT!**

** For one, M'gann hit the ignore button when La'gaan called. Then let Conner in. YES! **

** This is the part in the promo where Conner yells, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR SECRETS HAVE DONE TO US!" Cause M'gann is about to spill it.**

** Black Canary did therapy again.**

** Blue Beetle, you can't stop being Blue. PLEASE!**

** Zatanna was in that episode. Ah. Finally.**

** Bumble Bee be nice to Mal. He loves you. Aw. **

** I was just waiting for Captain Atom to punch the Reach Alien in the face. I would of.**

** And ok while some of the Justice League are aliens, some are human. (Green Arrow, Batman, Black Canary. etc.)**

** OMG Captain Marvel is a teenager. I was like whoa five years I totally forgot. **

** Little Billy isn't little anymore.**

** Crying eyes out.**

** So the main part of the league is still on gone, you see where this is about to get bad right? Evil Reach aliens being nice to earth. Main league gone. Left with some of the league and the Team which only has three of the main one on it.**

** IT MEANS THEY MAKE UP KICK BUTT.**

** Or I hope. **

** Ps. Still hoping for Tula in promo thing to be answered. **

** Actually I'm still waiting for lots of answers.**


	10. Chapter 10: Spring Break

Chapter Ten:

_Year Two:_

_April 15th _

_Spring Break_

Artemis zipped up her suitcase and sighed. Today was the starting of spring break, a week of fun and no school. And she was going to spend it at the beach with Wally and his family.

"Honey?" Artemis's mom called rolling herself into Artemis's room, "Wally should be here any minute you ready?"

Artemis smiled at her mom, "Yes of course mom. Thanks for letting me go."

Artemis's mom nodded, "I wanted you to have a little fun. You are all serious with the team and school. This will be good for you."

Artemis hugged her mom, "I love you mom."

Artemis's mom, shocked by the hug, patted Artemis on the back, "I love you too Artemis."

Artemis pulled back, "I know mom, I know."

Artemis's mom opened her mouth to say more, but the doorbell rang. She smiled, "I would guess that is Wally."

Artemis grabbed up her suitcase and bag, "Bye mom."

"Have fun."

Artemis nodded at her mom, "I will," She said and then ran to the front door. She tossed it open.

Wally was standing there, smiling, "Hey Arty."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Hey Wally."

Wally grabbed Artemis and hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You ready for a week of FUN?!"

Artemis laughed, "Yes, if you must know Wally, I am."

Wally gave Artemis a goofy smile, "So let's get going. We have a nice drive to the beach and I want to at lest get one round of I spy in."

Artemis rolled her eyes again, "Well, let's go then."

Wally grabbed her suitcase and turned towards the car. Artemis followed behind him. Wally walked to the back and popped the trunk he tossed Artemis's stuff in it. And then took her hand. He led her back to the car and opened the door.

"Hey there Artemis," Wally's dad said as she climbed in.

"Hi Mr. West."

"Buckle up kiddos and we are off!" Mrs. West laughed.

Artemis smiled and looked over at Wally, "This is going to be amazing."

Wally nodded and squeezed Artemis's hand, "It is."

And then the car pulled out from Artemis's home and took off for the beach.

LIDILIDI

"Spring break, spring cleaning!" M'gann cried busting into Conner's room.

Conner looked up and bent his eyebrows, "What?"

M'gann sighed, "Spring cleaning Conner! Getting rid of all your old junk."

Conner looked around his room, "What junk?"

M'gann bent down and held a sock at arm's length, "Uh this?"

Conner stood up and grabbed the sock, "It just needs a wash."

"Or twenty," M'gann said wrinkling her nose.

Conner sighed, "Can we do spring cleaning later, like in summer or maybe winter, or maybe never? And besides I really think Wally is the one who needs spring cleaning. His room is gross."

M'gann smiled, "Oh come on Conner it's not going to be that bad. And besides I'll get Wally, but right now he is out of town with Artemis."

Conner sighed and rolled his eyes, "Only for you."

M'gann smiled, "I love you."

Conner shook his head, "Some how I manage to love you too."

M'gann laughed, "Let's get started."

Conner laughed and bent down, "We should probably start under my bed."

M'gann smiled, "Okay, then."

LIDILIDI

Zatanna was sitting on a park bench not far from the cave, eating a ice cream cone. For spring, the temperature's were warm, and even in her cut off jeans and light blue top, it was till not very comfy.

"So why wasn't I invited this time?" A boy asked as he slid onto the bench beside Zatanna.

Zatanna looked over at him, "Because Boy Wonder, I always have to drag you out. I figured if you wanted you would come, and look," She smiled and licked her ice cream.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Zee, it's spring break I would of come. I promise."

Zatanna laughed, "I know."

"Besides, it's so lonely in the cave. I mean M'gann and Conner are there but they are cleaning. Or M'gann is just yelling at Conner to clean."

Zatanna laughed again, "It sounds just like M'gann and Conner. I love those two. I love the whole team actually."

Robin smiled, "This is my family. So yea I love them too."

Zatanna took his hand, "I love you."

Robin smiled, "I love you too Zee. And next time just invite me. I mean you probably will have to flash me out with magic, but I'll be there from the start."

Zatanna shook her head, "You are special boy wonder. I mean it."

Robin smiled, "While thank you."

Zatanna finished off her cone, "Now I don't know about you but I'm getting myself another ice cream cone."

Robin smiled, "I'll pay."

Zatanna smiled, "Good.

Robin took her hand and smiled, "Let's go."

Zatanna laughed, "I never thought I hear you say those words."

Robin shook his head, "Oh whatever."

Zatanna gave him her biggest smile, "Oh you love me."

"I do."

LIDILIDI

Raquel was laying on her sofa, watching TV, when the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" She called and stood up and walked over to the door. "Hello?" She asked opening it.

"Raquel, hello."

Raquel's face busted out into a huge smile, "Kaldur! You're back from Atlantis!" She grabbed him into a huge hug.

Kaldur smiled at her, "Yes, I just got back," He hugged her back, "and thought I would come and see you."

Raquel smiled, "We have missed you so much Kaldur. I've missed you more than anyone."

Kaldur took her hand, "I've missed you too."

Raquel smiled, "You want to come in?"

Kaldur nodded, "That would be nice."

Raquel stepped aside so he could step inside, "You want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

Kaldur shrugged, "Tea sounds nice."

Raquel nodded, "Okay," She walked into the kitchen and Kaldur followed behind her. "So how is Atlantis?"

Kaldur sat down at the kitchen table, "Fine, normal. Nothing super amazing is going on."

"I bet Aqua man was happy to see you."

"Very."

Raquel turned to face Kaldur, "I'm just glad you are safe and home."

Kaldur stood up and walked over to her, "You worry to much Raquel."

Raquel wrapped her arms around Kaldur, "Sorry."

Kaldur placed his hand under her chin, "It's okay," He lifted her head and kissed her, "I love you Raquel."

Raquel smiled, "I love you too Kaldur."

Kaldur smiled and reached behind Raquel, "Now how about the tea?" He asked holding the boiling teapot.

Raquel laughed, "Coming right up."

LIDILIDI

It was a little after nine o'clock when the West family and Artemis had unpacked and were all set up in the hotel room.

"Well kiddies," Mr. West said, "I'm off to bed."

Mrs. West nodded, "Me too," She ruffled Wally's hair, "night."

"Night mom, night dad," Wally called as they walked into their bedroom and shut the door. Wally smiled and turned to Artemis, "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

Artemis smiled and took Wally's hand, she dragged him out down the hall and out on to the balcony. "This," She said dropping Wally's hands and leaning on the railing. She looked out at the night sky and breathed deeply, "I love how calm everything is at night."

Wally stepped up beside her, "I do too."

Artemis looked at Wally, "I love you."

Wally slid his hand over hers, "I know. I love you too," He wrapped his arms around her, "And I always will Artemis, you are best thing that's ever happened to me."

Artemis felt her cheeks growing warm, "You're the best thing that's happened to me ever too Wally."

Wally kissed her, "It's so wonderful."

Artemis bent her eyebrows, "What is?"

"Everything, this moment, you."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Ok Wally, no need to get day time drama on me."

Wally laughed, "Sorry babe."

Artemis shook her head, "It's okay."

And together they stood on the balcony just listening to the night unfold around them.

**Author's Note: So I just watched the Young Justice Invasion episode True Colors.**

** AND EVERYTHING IS ABOUT TO GO VERY, VERY, BAD! (If you couldn't tell.)**

** Sportsmaster is after Aqua Lad's dad.**

** Jade is after Aqua Lad.**

** Death stroke is going to murder Sportsmaster.**

** Lex is working with the Reach and Black Beetle and they sent out the freaky things with whatever it has in it. Also he has pictures of the kids that were kidnapped and talked about forming his own team.**

** I'm glad Green Beetle isn't evil but like Impulse said HOW MANY FLIPPING COLORS ARE THERE?! **

** Aqua Lad's dad and Savage hired Simon to fix Aqua Lad. And they plan to get M'gann. But that's not the bad part. Simon is going to go through Aqua Lad's head. HE IS GOING TO FIND OUT ARTEMIS AND THE DOUBLE AGENT THING AND AQUA LAD IS GOING TO BE DOOMED! **

** My favorite part is when Impulse comes out in the wrong outfit and he is like "Wait, where is it?" And he is just pressing his suit. Then Blue Beetle elbows him hard in the side and his suit goes to black. **

** Now I kind of don't want Impulse to ever go back to the future. **

** Hey, hey guys. If Aqua Lad has to flee with Artemis (That might explain the part in the Promo where Artemis, as Tigress, is kicking Black Manta's peoples' butts.) Then Wally might come in just to save his girlfriend, but stay because they be in a LOT of trouble then. I mean it's already bad enough with the Reach. You don't need the Light too along with all the bad guys. Oh and Black Beetle.**

** Okay in other news:**

** I have a cold and can't sleep very much so I feel blah.**

** I passed all of my exams! (YAY FOR LIDI999) **

** Okay I hope you like this chapter. **

** -Lidi999**


	11. Chapter 11: Frozen Yogurt

Chapter Eleven:

_Year Three:_

_February 13th_

Nightwing was in his room, pacing the floor when there was a knock on the door. Kaldur stuck his head in, "Yes Nightwing? You requested to speak to me."

Nightwing looked up, "Kaldur, come in."

Kaldur stepped inside and shut the door, "Now tell me Nightwing what this is all about."

Nightwing sighed, "This isn't easy to tell you, but Tula wants to come on our next mission."

Kaldur frowned, "No."

"Kaldur."

"No it is to dangerous. Tula is just to much to lose."

"I told her that Kaldur. She doesn't care. She understands."  
Kaldur shook his head, "No I will speak to the king about this."

"Aqua Man said it is fine if Tula joins us."

Kaldur banged his fist, "But it is not!"

"Kaldur, deep breath."

Kaldur took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Tula is a hero with powers just as much as you. I promise we will work hard to protect her. And besides doesn't she deserve the chance to leave her homeland as much as you did?"

"I proved that I could leave. I trained."

Nightwing nodded, "Yes and Aqua Man has stated Tula has trained and is ready. He wants this mission to be a test. Come on. She is an old friend to you right?"

Kaldur sighed, "She used to mean so much to me."

"So?"

"She can come along for ONE mission. That is all."

Nightwing smiled and clapped Kaldur on the shoulder, "Thank you Kaldur."

Kaldur smiled, "You are welcome."

Nightwing nodded, "I will not forget this Kaldur. Now I would recommend to go and get ready for Valentines since it is tomorrow unless you would like an angry Raquel."

Kaldur laughed, "Thank you my friend," And he walked out of Nightwing's room, though deep down he was still afraid of letting Tula mission with them. What if the worst thing happened?

It would be all his fault.

LIDILIDI

Artemis sat in cave's kitchen, scribbling away on a hand made Valentines Day card for Wally, of course. Even though, Artemis knew he would forget.

She laughed to herself, it could be come their tradition Wally forgetting Valentines.

"Babe?"

Artemis quickly shoved the card into her bag and a few seconds later Wally came walking into the kitchen. Artemis smiled, "Hey."

Wally walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey babe."

Wally sat down across from her, "What you doing in here all alone?"

Artemis shrugged, "M'gann was in here earlier. But just chilling, waiting on you to get your slow butt to the cave."

Wally huffed, "I'm not slow."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Sure you aren't."

Wally stuck out his tongue, "Whatever Arty."

Artemis laughed, "So changing topics you want to go do something? I mean I'm kind craving frozen yogurt and they opened a new shop down the road."

Wally laughed, "Sure. I would love frozen yogurt."

"Good because you are paying," Artemis said standing up.

Wally stood up and rolled his eyes, "Only for you," He wrapped his arm around Artemis, "You want to go see if Nightwing wants to come too? I mean Zatanna is probably yelling at him for sitting in his room right now."

Artemis shrugged, "Sure let's go."

LIDILIDI

Zatanna shut the door to Nightwing's room, "Do I really have to give the whole speak again."

Nightwing looked up, "Hey Zatanna."

Zatanna glared at him, "You drive me crazy boy."

Nightwing stood up and walked over to her, he kissed her, "Sorry."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "I love you."

Nightwing smiled down at her, "You know I love you too."

"So you'll-" Zatanna started to say, but Nightwing's door opened.

"Told you so," Came Wally's voice as he stepped inside with Artemis right behind him.

Nightwing smiled, "Hey Wally, Hi Artemis."

Artemis smiled, "Hey Nightwing."

Wally smiled at Zatanna, "Hi Zatanna. You are yelling at this lazy butt," He pointed his thumb to Nightwing, "to get out right?"

Zatanna nodded, "Yea, I was getting there."

"Well we are going out for frozen yogurt at that new place they just opened, we were wondering if you would like to join us," Artemis said.

"Like a double-date?" Nightwing asked.

Wally nodded, "Yep."

"Sounds great," Zatanna said.

Nightwing looked at her, "But I'm-"

"No! You will not say busy! You are going to go out with me and your friends. And enjoy it."

Artemis looked at Wally and shook her head, "Nightwing, you really can't spend your whole life locked in here."

Nightwing threw his hands up, "Fine let's go."

Zatanna smiled and hugged Nightwing, "Thank you!"

Wally took Artemis's hand, "So let's go."

Zatanna nodded and the four friends filed out the door.

"So wait who's paying?" Nightwing asked as they exited the cave.

Nightwing, Zatanna, and Artemis looked at each other, "Wally!" The three cried in unison.

"Oh man," Wally laughed.

Artemis elbowed him, "I hope you have enough cash."

Wally kissed her cheek, "Of course I do."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Oh yea, because Wally is making some dough."

Artemis laughed and Wally huffed, "Then no frozen yogurt for you batboy."

Nightwing frowned, "No!"  
"Then tell me you are sorry and that I am super amazing."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "No."

"Yes or no frozen yogurt," Wally said.

Nightwing sighed, "Fine. I am sorry and you, Wally West, are super, super amazing."

Wally smiled, "Thank you good sir."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Don't think I won't get you back West. I will."

Wally smiled, "It's on."

And the group continued laughing all the way to the frozen yogurt place.

LIDILIDI

Conner walked into the cave, "Hey guys what's-" He stopped when he saw the cave in front of him, "Artemis? Wally? Nightwing? Kaldur? Zatanna? Rocket? M'gann?" He called.

M'gann came floating down the hall at that moment, "We are the only ones here."

Conner looked at her as she landed in front of him, "Really?"

M'gann nodded, "Yep Kaldur left first then Wally, Artemis, Nightwing, and Zatanna left in a group. Rocket hasn't been here today. She might be with Kaldur."

Conner smiled, "So we have the whole cave?"

M'gann nodded.

"That's EPIC!"

M'gann rolled her eyes and took Conner's hand, "Sure whatever."

Conner smiled at her, "Want to go dig through the other's rooms?"

M'gann slapped Conner on the arm, "Conner! No," She blushed, "besides I already know everything that would ever be written in a diary, mind reading remember?"

Conner stared at her, "Please tell-"

"Not you Conner, I could care less, I mean I already know what you think, but sometimes I like jumping into Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, or Nightwing. Just because I like to know what they think."

Conner smiled at M'gann, "Okay miss know it all then what am I thinking right now?!"

M'gann rolled her eyes, "Uh about food?"

Conner laughed, "Nope!"

M'gann sighed, "Just tell me."

Conner smiled, "That we should really stop standing here and go do something? Go fish maybe?"

M'gann shook her head, "Fine, but you remember how that ended last time right?"

Conner toke M'gann's hand, "Yep, but this time I will."

"Yea if you don't cheat, cheater."

"Who are you calling a cheater? Mind reader?"

M'gann laughed, "Just come on!"

Conner sighed, "Fine."

And together they went to find the pack of cards.

LIDILIDI

Kaldur had left the cave after his talk with Nightwing and started to walk down the street. Tula was his first love, he didn't want her in danger.

_"She picked your best friend Kaldur. Your best friend, not you."_

Kaldur shook his head and sighed stuffing his hands into his pocket, it was suppose to be a happy time in his life. Tomorrow was Valentines day, and he was suppose to being buying something super nice for Raquel. His girlfriend.

He sighed and opened the door to a shop and walked in, he looked around. The store was filled with pink and red and teddy bears and hearts. Kaldur shook his head and started to shop.

LIDILIDI

At the end of his shopping trip Kaldur was loaded down with a teddy bear holding a heart that read: you stole my heart, a sliver necklace, some flowers, and a heart balloon. And as he walked out in the cold air he sighed. Tula was back on his mind.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Raquel to death. She was tough and would beat the snot out of anyone, but had the sweet side to her where she could make anyone's heart melt.

Her soft side was what pulled Kaldur in, how they could be doing anything and Raquel would look at him and smile. That smile tugged on his heart strings.

But Tula had been his first love. And she would always have some part of his heart.

Kaldur shook his head and kept walking down the street, he had to get moving.

But even as he headed down the street his mind whispered thoughts of Tula to him and what could happen on their mission.

LIDILIDI

Raquel stood in a shop looking around, totally not knowing what she should buy for Kaldur for Valentines.

Raquel rolled her eyes at the teddy bears, Kaldur wasn't very mushy. Only sometimes. He wasn't mister feelings. Raquel sighed and bit her lip. She was so lost.

"Guess I just do what I have for the past years and make home made something and buy something that has no feeling in it," Raquel shook her head and turned to leave when something caught her eye.

A sliver stuffed fish sat on a shelf all alone. In it's mouth was a heart: There may be plenty of fish in the sea, but you are the only fish I want. Raquel laughed, it was cheesy. "But Kaldur will love it," She said and picked it up, "You are going home with me little guy." And with that Raquel walked over to the check out and bought the little fish.

**Author's Note: Lots to talk about so this might be long.**

** Sorry for this taking so long. I got SUPER busy.**

** Now on to Young Justice:**

** Let's talk about the freak out over the canceling of Young Justice. I don't know if you guys have heard this but someone said they are canceling Young Justice. Guys. Calm your butts down. I think the person got confused between canceling and ending till next season. Season two is going to finish as far as I can tell. The next three episode titles have been released, and it's getting really close to the season finale. They have finished with all episodes for season two by now guys, so I doubt they are canceling season two. Okay, and can we wait for CN or Greg to say something before we have a melt down? (What have you guys heard?)**

** Now let's talk about the episode: Fix.**

** First, why name an episode Fix if it isn't going to FIX ANYTHING!**

** guys realize that even if Artemis and M'gann fix Kaldur, Psimon is going to wake back up and shout to high heavens Artemis's secret.**

** Yep though from the promo we now know why there was Tula. Because she was in Kaldur's mind. That's nice. Also didn't you love that Kaldur sees himself in his mind as a hero. I think that is all the proof I need to know he is NOT a triple agent but a double.**

** I loved how as soon as Artemis is in Kaldur's mind she is Artemis again. With her blonde hair in a pony tail looking so young. **

** And more on Artemis, when she was like: Wally and I have something special. I almost died. She misses Wally. Those two are PERFECT!**

** And I think we are getting closer to Conner and M'gann back together, because when Lagoon Boy asked to speak in private to M'gann, she looked at Conner. Who shrugged, not angrily though.**

** And then he got mad at Nightwing, because All three (Artemis, M'gann, and Kaldur) could die because he didn't tell the team.**

** M'gann told him everything.**

** Okay that was my rant.**

** Tomorrow The Runaways comes on! YES!**

** Okay**

** -Lidi999**


	12. Chapter 12: Beach Day

Chapter Twelve:

_Year One:_

_July 20th_

"I've got it!" M'gann cried jumping up and smacking the volleyball. It shot over the net and hit the sand on the opposite side.

"The girls score AGAIN!" Artemis cried. She smiled across the net, "You guys want to give up yet?"

Wally frowned, "No way!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "We never quit."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "How did you guys manage the save the world before we joined if you can't even hit a stupid volleyball."

Conner shook his head, "That is an unfair question. Defeating bad guys are so different from a game of volleyball."

M'gann shrugged, "Not much boys," She laughed.

"Just serve the ball," Wally sighed.

Kaldur nodded, "Please."

Artemis tossed the ball up and smacked it over the net. Wally grunted and tossed himself towards it but it hit him smack in the head, "Ow!" Wally cried falling into the sand, the ball rolling off past him.

Raquel shook her head, "That was sad. Just sad."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "It was. I think we can declare the girls won."

Wally moaned from the sand, "Man down!"

Artemis shook her head, "You are fine Wally. Get up."

"What if I'm bleeding from the brain because of that hit?" Wally asked sitting up.

"First you would have to have one," Zatanna said as she grabbed one end of the net and pushed it towards the other.

M'gann focused and pulled the ball towards her using her mind, "She's right you know."

Wally frowned and stood up, "Later when I'm dead you all will feel really, really sorry."

Artemis shook her head, "Wally you aren't dying. We hit you with a volleyball not a fifty pound weight."

M'gann tossed the ball to Zatanna who chucked it into the beach bag, "And besides Wally," M'gann said, "I could tell if you were bleeding from the brain and you aren't."

Wally shook his head, "Fine."

Robin laughed, "Can we eat now?"

Raquel smiled, "Hallelujah! Yes!"

M'gann laughed and pulled out the picnic blanket she laid it down and smiled, "Who's up for some sandwiches?"

"ME!" The team chorused.

LIDLIDI

After the team had stuffed themselves silly they had spilt off and we just walking about the beach, well expect for M'gann and Conner. Who were still laying on the picnic blanket staring at the sky, M'gann curled against Conner's chest.

Conner curled a piece of M'gann's hair around his finger, "It is so peaceful out here."

M'gann smiled, "It really is."

Conner smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

M'gann smiled at him, "I love you too," She said taking his hand and squeezing.

Conner sighed, "Can we freeze this moment right now and live in it forever?"

M'gann looked up at the blue sky that was quickly starting to turn orange, "I don't think so. Sadly."

Conner shook his head, "Oh well I guess we will just have to enjoy it while it lasts."

M'gann bit her lip, "Conner, can I ask you kind of a serious question?"

Conner stopped twirling her hair around his finger, "What is it M'gann?"

"Out of all the girls on the team why'd you pick me? You know Artemis liked you. And you never really liked me at first."

Conner shrugged and rolled to his side so he could face M'gann. "You know that has to be the hardest question ever. Maybe it was because you didn't care how I looked on the outside only. You wanted to know me on a deeper level and no one else really did. Yea I didn't really like you, maybe because it scared me that you could be right there in my head. Right there and know all my deep secrets, but now it makes me happy to know you know everything. Also M'gann you are crazy sweet and I couldn't love you more then I do. You make me laugh and smile," He brushed his finger down her cheek, "and you are pretty cute."

M'gann blushed, "I love you too Conner."

Conner smiled, "I know."

And together the two continued laying there together, watching the sunset.

LIDILIDI

Raquel was standing in the waist deep water with Kaldur. Kaldur was holding her hand, "Come on let's go out deeper."

Raquel frowned, "What if a shark attacks?"

Kaldur laughed, "I will protect you."

Raquel nodded, "Okay," and she started to go out deeper, still not letting go of Kaldur's hand.

Kaldur followed slowly after her and soon the water was up to Raquel's chest. Kaldur smiled at her, "It is so peaceful."

Raquel looked around, "I guess."

Kaldur let go of her hand and stepped back, "You want to see how long we can hold our breathes under water?"

Raquel rolled her eyes, "You would win, Kaldur, you have gills."

Kaldur smiled at her, "I love you Raquel."

Raquel shook her head, "And even though you have pulled me out to the deep water where sharks live, I love you too."

Kaldur smiled and took her hand again, "Come on lets go to shore, maybe we will be lucky and some of the food is still around."

"Not if Wally got to it, there is nothing, but it's worth a shot."

Kaldur laughed, "Let's go."

LIDILIDI

Artemis was strolling down the beach with Wally. Every now and then she would stop and pick up a seashell, look at it, and then toss it into the ocean.

Wally watched as she did this over and over and finally he shook his head, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Artemis looked at him, "Doing what?" She asked picking up another shell.

"Throwing the shells in the ocean."

Artemis shrugged, "Just cause, I guess. I mean it will either wash back up on this beach or be taken out to sea, or just live on the bottom of the ocean floor forever."

Wally nodded, "And that isn't weird."

Artemis glared at him, "Says Wally West."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Artemis stood up and kept walking, "Oh nothing."

Wally ran after her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, "Hey!" Artemis cried.

Wally laughed, "What did you mean by that?"

Artemis wiggled in his arms, "Let me down."

Wally shook his head, "Tell me."

Artemis started to laugh, "Wally you can't call anyone else weird. You are weird. That's what I meant."

"But you love me right?"

Artemis sighed, "Yes. I do love you Wally."

Wally set her down, "Good, I love you too."

Artemis shook her head, "West, you are a special one."

Wally took her hand, "I know."

And together they continued down the beach.

LIDILIDI

Robin and Zatanna were sitting on the sand a while down the beach, away from everyone, watching the waves crash to shore together.

Zatanna sighed, "I think we should build a sand castle, watching waves is nice and all, but I'm bored."

Robin looked at her, "Okay."

Zatanna smiled, "Wow, okay. Let's get started."

Robin smiled and started to push sand together. Zatanna shook her head, "You're doing it wrong."

Robin looked at her, "I didn't know there was an art to building sandcastles."

"Oh but there is," Zatanna said, "See you have to do this," She said patting the sand down, "It makes it a better base."

Robin nodded, "Uh huh, and next?"

"Then you have to carefully mold the sand into the right shape, most people use a bucket, but we don't have one."

"I see. And do you keep doing that till the castle is finished?"

Zatanna shook her head, "When you get about not even close to done you do this," She held her hand over the sand, "_Eltsac dnas gnizama eakm."_ An magically a sand castle appeared.

Robin started laughing, "That was cheating."

Zatanna shook her head, "No it wasn't, I was using what we had."

Robin shook his head, "Yea, sure. I still say it's cheating."

Zatanna shook her head, "Whatever boy wonder. It wasn't cheating and look at how beautiful it is."

Robin smiled, "It is beautiful," He paused and looked around, "OH NO!" He cried suddenly, "A bad guy is attacking sand world!" Robin tossed himself down on the sand castle. "Oh no! The village is getting ruined!"

Zatanna shoved against him, "Stop!"

Robin laughed evilly and sat up, "Aw, poor sand world. It is ruined."

Zatanna stared at him, "Run boy, run."

Robin stared at her, "Why?"

Zatanna stood up, "Because I said so."

Robin got up and took off, "AH!" He yelped as Zatanna chased after him.

"I WILL GET YOU!" Zatanna screamed as she chased him down the beach.

But both were soon laughing so hard that they collapsed on the sand.

"That was fun," Zatanna said as she tried to catch her breath.

Robin nodded, "It was."

Zatanna smiled, "I love you, even though you ruined my village."

"I love you too Zee."

**Author's Note: Okay guys. Let's talk about Young Justice Invasion Episode 16: Complications.**

** This episode was actually kind of happy. In a way.**

** Aqua Lad is all better. THANK GOD!**

** M'gann escaped. YAY!**

** Jade and Sportsmaster know Artemis isn't dead so that they won't try to kill Aqua Lad and his dad anymore.**

** And then we have other stuff.**

** One Jade is about to tell Artemis's mom that Artemis isn't dead. So that would mean that now, Nightwing, Wally, Kaldur, Conner, Lagoon Boy, Jade, Sportsmaster, M'gann, and Artemis's mother would know the secret. This is going to blow up at some point.**

** Kaldur and Artemis are still stuck down there but their secret has yet to be blown. Oh Artemis, I'm sure Wally misses you so much.**

** And then we have Nightwing who is probably about to beat Blue Beetle's butt. That's what I would do. Nightwing is super smart, he knew Artemis's secret about her family last season before anyone else. He isn't going to fall for that whole boom tube thing.**

** But where is the team? I mean how do make that whole group of hero's just disappear? **

** Here is a list of stuff that needs to be done:**

** Find the missing heroes. (We need Conner to be there for M'gann.)**

** Beat up Green Beetle.**

** Fix Blue Beetle.**

** Kick the reach off of earth.**

** Get Artemis and Kaldur home.**

** FIX STUFF.**

** The next episode it called The Hunt**

** Most likely meaning the hunt for the team. But also for answers. I mean they need A LOT of answers right now.**

** Okay enjoy this chapter.**

** -Lidi999 **


	13. Chapter 13: Dates

Chapter Thirteen:

_Year Three:_

_February 23rd_

"Artemis! Dad! Hurry up the movie is about to start!" Wally cried from the living room

Artemis rolled her eyes from where she stood in the kitchen with Wally's father. "Hold on Wally!" She called back.

Mr. West laughed, "He has no patience what so ever, I blame it on the fact that he could be around the world in mere minutes."

Artemis smiled and picked up the popcorn bowel, "And yet we both find a way to love him."

Mr. West nodded, "Yes. We do."

Artemis picked a piece of popcorn out of the bowl and put in her mouth, "Thanks again for letting me come over."

Mr. West shook his head, "It's nothing. We love having you Artemis."

Artemis smiled, "Thanks."

Mr. West placed his hand on Artemis's shoulder, "You know you have taught my boy so much."

"Like how to eat with his mouth shut?"

Mr. West laughed, "Yes, and more. I think you taught him true love. I don't think he believed in it before you."

Artemis shrugged, "I don't think I believed in it either Mr. West. I mean my parents aren't together and my family was in the dumps when I was growing up. Wally did pretty amazing things for me too. He opened a new door for me."

Mr. West smiled, "That's good to hear."

"ARTEMIS! DAD!" Wally called again.

Mr. West laughed, "I think we should get in there."

Artemis smiled, "Yea or Wally is going to bust a gut."

Mr. West nodded and took the popcorn bowl from Artemis and walked into the living room, Artemis right behind him.

"Finally!" Wally said sliding over on the sofa so his dad could sit beside his mom.

Artemis rolled her eyes and sat down, "Whatever."

Wally tossed his arm over her shoulder and kissed her softly on the cheek, "I love you," He whispered in her ear.

Artemis looked at him and smiled, "I love you too Wally."

Mrs. West leaned over and looked at them, "Shush! The movie is starting."

Wally shook his head, "Okay mom."

Mrs. West smiled at him and Wally sat back against the sofa and Artemis snuggled down against him.

In that moment it was perfect.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing was working hard in his room, reading over some files when the door flew open and Zatanna walked in. And instead of saying anything, Zatanna walked over to Nightwing's desk and sat down, right on the paper he was reading.

Nightwing looked up at Zatanna, "Zee?"

Zatanna looked down, "Nightwing."

"You are on my paper Zee."

Zatanna looked down, "Am I? Really?"

"Yes."

Zatanna picked a piece of lint of her pants, "Oh."

Nightwing nodded, "So could you uh?"

Zatanna laughed and slid off the desk, "Fine," She walked towards the door.

Nightwing shuffled the papers, "Zee I'm working here and I'm trying to get down so I can take you out to dinner."

Zatanna stopped in her tracks and turned back towards Nightwing, "Really?"

Nightwing nodded, "Yep. I'll even pay."

Zatanna crossed the room and placed her hand on Nightwing's forehead, "Are you ill?! Are you an alien? QUICK tell me something only the real Nightwing would know."

Nightwing reached up and took Zatanna's hand, "The team and I kidnapped you when you came here for the first time. That was the only way we could take you out, you actually suggested it and Artemis said you were going to fit in great."

Zatanna sighed, "Ok you are Nightwing."

"Thank you for what I already knew. Now if I can get changed I'll take you to dinner."

Zatanna put her elbows on the desk, "Where?"

"That restaurant which you have been hinting at you want to go to for weeks."

Zatanna smiled, "Yay! I'm going to go get ready," and she turned and danced out of the room.

Nightwing laughed under his breath and turned to get ready.

LIDILIDI

Raquel stood in front of the mirror staring at her hair. She sighed and ran the brush one more time through it, "Does it look frizzy?" She asked the mirror.

Instead of answering her reflection just stared back at her. Raquel sighed and grabbed her lipstick and as she was putting it on, the door bell rang. "Coming!" She called.

She capped the lipstick and grabbed her purse off her bed and headed to the door. She pulled it open, "Hey."

Kaldur smiled at her, "Hello are you ready to go?"

Raquel nodded, "Yep! Let's go."

Kaldur looped his arm through her arm and side by side they headed down the stairs. "I hope you will enjoy the movie."

Raquel shook her head, "I will... as long as you are paying for the popcorn."

Kaldur smiled, "Of course I am."

Raquel kissed his cheek and climbed into the car, Kaldur circled around, "Thanks again Kaldur, I really mean it."

Kaldur smiled at her, "It is the lest I can do for such a wonderful girl like you."

Raquel ducked her head, "Thank you."

Kaldur laughed, "I love you Raquel."

Raquel looked at him, "I love you too Kaldur. More then you will ever know."

Kaldur smiled at her, "But I can guess."

Raquel nodded, "Yea."

Kaldur looked away from Raquel and sighed, "I have something to tell you."

Raquel bent her eyebrows, "What is it?"

Kaldur bit his lip, "Batman is sending me on a mission. Just me, in a few weeks from now. I have to go. He wants me to go."

Raquel stared at Kaldur, "Is this because of what he talked to you about in January?"

"You still remember that?"

"Is it?"

"Yes. Sort of. I won't be gone for long Raquel."

Raquel shook her head, "Why you, why not Nightwing?"

"Because I am the leader of this team Raquel."

"But Nightwing is his student. What are you even doing on this mission?"

"That, I do not know yet. I do not know where I am going or what I am to do. I am sorry."

Raquel sighed, "It's not your fault Kaldur. I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you too dear Raquel."

Raquel shook her head, "Ok enough sad talk, it will ruin the movie."

Kaldur smiled, "Okay. Do I still have to buy the popcorn?"

Raquel laughed, "Of course."

LIDILIDI

M'gann was standing in the kitchen humming softly to herself as she danced around.

"What are you doing?"

M'gann jumped and spun around, "Oh hi Conner!"

Conner smiled back at her, "Hey. So what are you doing?"

M'gann smiled, "Making dinner."

Conner looked around, "For how many? Artemis is at Wally's. Nightwing and Zatanna are going out to dinner and Raquel and Conner went to the movies."

"I know that. It's dinner for two. You and me."

"Does this dinner come with maybe cake or cookies?"

"Yes. It does."

"Which one?"

"That is a surprise."

Conner groaned, "Not fair."

M'gann shrugged and turned to the stove and opened it, using her powers, she pulled out the pan and set it on the counter. Conner sniffed, "That smells amazing."

M'gann smiled, "Aw thanks Conner!"

"I think it be even more amazing if there was a cake."

M'gann rolled her eyes, "Boy I will slap you."

Conner laughed and kissed M'gann lightly on the cheek, "Sorry."

"You better be."

Conner smiled, "Can we eat now?"

M'gann reached into the cabinet and pulled out two plates, "Sure."

And together the two sat down at the table to enjoy dinner.

**Author's Note: I just noticed I let Conner and M'gann be the two alone in the cave a lot. Like a lot. This is chapter thirteen and I'm pretty sure in all the years and chapters I haven't let them out a lot.**

** With that over, moving on. I have to review two episodes so let's go.**

** This is reviews of episode 17: The Hunt and episode 18: Interventions **

** Let's talk about the hunt first.**

** Man that was a good episode, ok not the part where Luther used his new heroes, tricked them kind of. But they did free the team. Yay! And Sphere came home.**

** My favorite part is where M'gann and Nightwing were playing who feels more guilty. And M'gann makes him smile by bringing up the thirteen year old boy he used to be. **

** I was also really glad to see M'gann home safe. GOD! **

** Oh and Death stroke / Slade stole the key to the war world. Great like we needed him to get his hands on that.**

** And Arsenal, for not being a team player was kicked off the team.**

** Ok moving on to episode 18.**

** This episode was basically a huge feeling episode.**

** The Reach can't get any stupider then it did in the episode.**

** So we find out that Jaime understands he is being bad but his scarab was under control of the reach and can't fight it. Poor Jaime.**

** Well Batgirl and Impulse ambushed him and Jaime beats them up and then is about to kill impulse and this moment I wanted to start crying. **

** But then of course, Rocket shows up and puts Blue in her bubble and before he can destroy it Zatanna adds magic to the mix. Jaime is like "Ha!" **

** Yay. The Reach using the scarab says mean things as they fly Blue far away. I like when they say, "If you tell me where you are taking me I will make your deaths painless." And Zatanna and Rocket just look at each other and Jaime is like, "Oh that scared them."**

** Anyway Rocket is a sitting duck. They get ambushed by a few soldiers Zatanna uses magic and Impulse complains but then gets to take them out. Queen Bee's creepy workers come they defeat them and carry Blue into the thing.**

** Blue can't do anything Zatanna calls up gods with magic but it is going to take awhile and Rocket still has to hold the bubble. Green Beetle attacks but new team members come out of no where, Beast Boy, Wonder girl, and Robin. They fight and fight and then toss Green on the thing that Zatanna is doing.**

** That cures them of the Reach! YAY!**

** The Reach alien is MAD!**

** Ty is normal again and fights with his scarab in a loving way. Zatanna tells Blue the whole flipping Blue Beetle back story, and the cute part is when she says that one Blue Beetle didn't have powers and Robin shrugs and says, "I've heard those are optional." Blah, they all fly home happy.**

** And then there was the part that I was cheering for.**

** M'GANN BROKE UP WITH LA'GAAN! HAPPY DANCE!**

** But then M'gann got home and asked Nightwing, "Where's Conner."**

** Out with Wendy Harris.**

** OUT WITH WENDY HARRIS!**

** You know what Conner and M'gann you two are playing that game. M'gann dates a guy, then figures out she is still in love with the first guy, but the first guy has gotten sick of waiting and went to find a girl, one who already likes him.**

** I will never ship Wendy with Conner.**

** GUYS!**

** We have TWO MORE EPISODES!**

** The next one is called summit.**

** And the last episode is called Endgame.**

** I don't think Endgame is a bad sign actually, because the last Legend of Korra was titled Endgame to. **

** Can we have like a SUPER cute Spitfire moment?**

** I'm missing Wally.**

** Sorry for the long review.**

** -Lidi999**


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday

Chapter Fourteen:

_Year Four:_

_November 11th _

_Wally West's Birthday._

"Happy birthday to YOU!" Artemis sang as she set the cake down on the table in front of Wally.

Wally smiled and kissed Artemis softly on the cheek, "Thanks babe. I love you."

Artemis smiled, "I love you too, now make a wish."

Wally leaned down and blew out his candles, "Done."

"So what you'd wish for?" Artemis asked as she dug out a knife.

Wally shook his head, "I can't tell you."

Artemis pointed the knife at him, "Well, just a warning, you better not have wished for another girlfriend. Or this knife might just find you in your sleep."

Wally laughed, "No way Artemis. I would never."

Artemis cut a slice of cake, "Good," She handed it over to Wally, "Happy birthday," She kissed him.

Wally hugged Artemis, "This is the best birthday ever."

Artemis smiled, "I'm glad."

LIDILIDI

M'gann was sitting in her room wrapping up a box, Wally's birthday present, she planned to mail it to him later when there was knock at her door. "Come in."

The door opened and Beast Boy walked in, "Hey sis!"

M'gann smiled, "Hey Gar."

Beast Boy walked over and hopped onto M'gann's bed, "Is that for me?"

M'gann shook her head, "No, it's for Wally, today is his birthday."

Beast Boy nodded, "Ah," He rolled over on his stomach and watched and M'gann taped down a fold of the wrapping paper, "hey, sis? Do you know why Artemis and Wally left the team?"

M'gann sighed and looked at Beast Boy, "No not really Gar. I mean I guess it's because they found each other and they just couldn't be together if they had to fight bad guys."

Beast Boy nodded, "Uh ok. So why didn't you and Super boy leave long ago. You to were always so happy when you came to visit my mom and me."

M'gann stopped wrapping and looked at her brother, "I'm not sure Gar, I don't think we were sure either," And then she looked down at her box, "I'm going to go mail this. See you later Gar."

M'gann stood up and tucked the box under her arm, and turned and walked out of her room. Leaving Gar all alone.

LIDILIDI

Zatanna sighed, "Okay I'm bored."

Rocket stuck out her tongue, "I am too."

Zatanna rolled over on her bed, "I hate this. I hate the league won't let us do anything yet. I mean we get to do nothing, or clean up."

Rocket nodded, "Yea. I mean I'm a hero, not a janitor!"

Zatanna shook her head, "And from what Nightwing tells me they aren't having much more luck at home."

Rocket sat up on the sofa and pulled her knees to her chest, "I know. I call looking for Kaldur. I can't believe..." She trailed off and looked away.

Zatanna sat up and got off the bed, "I know," She whispered putting her hand on Rocket's shoulder, "It's shocking to all of us."

Rocket shook her head, "I once believe us, the team, would be together forever. One happy family. And then we left. Kaldur left. Artemis and Wally left. I guess forever isn't that long."

Zatanna sat down on the sofa beside Rocket, "I thought that too. I left because what I believed was starting to fall from under me."

Rocket sighed, "Sometimes I sit up at night and look out my window down at Earth and just wish I could wake up tomorrow and wake up in the cave laughing as M'gann makes breakfast. Smiling as I take Robin, Nightwing, down in training for the millionth time. And cheering as we all come home sweaty and tired from another great mission."

Zatanna nodded, "I wish that too Rocket. I want it to be that New Year all over again. All over."

Rocket sighed, "But that's not going to happen. Not now not ever."

Zatanna bent her head down, "I know, but sometimes it is nice to dream."

LIDILIDI

Nightwing was locked up in his room, running some research. He wanted to know more about the new heroes who had joined his team. He searched all their back stories and how they had become heroes. He searched their parents, friends, and past schools.

He wanted to know all.

And when he finished he looked up at the room. Newspaper clippings hug on the wall events that had once mattered.

Pictures, of him, Zatanna, the team. His mom and dad.

Nightwing sighed, it felt weird to be able to sit in room and work and not have Zatanna come in.

Nightwing stood up and walked around the room, once, twice, three times. What else could he do. Go see Wally? Nope, he had already done that for his best friend's birthday. He even had dropped off a gift with that, an old picture he had found of the first time they had met. Then he had left, because Wally was moving on.

Moving on.

Like everyone else.

Nightwing sighed and sat down on his bed, "What are we if we aren't a team?" He asked the walls.

LIDILIDI

Conner was out is the forest just outside the cave with Wolf. "Go fetch boy!" He cried as he tossed and stick. Wolf barked happily and turned and chased after it.

Conner sighed and leaned against a tree.

And a few seconds later Wolf came running back and dropped the stick at Conner's feet. Conner smiled and rubbed the big white dog in his head, "Good boy."

Wolf barked and rubbed up against Conner.

Conner smiled, "At lest you will always be there for me Wolf."

Wolf turned his head at Conner.

Conner rubbed his ear, "She doesn't want me anymore Wolf. She hates me. And I guess she wants me to beg for her, but I'm not going to, it's her fault."

Wolf poked Conner with his nose.

Conner sighed, "I'm not going to say sorry. It's her fault. She went digging in my HEAD!"

Wolf whined and laid down on the ground.

Conner frowned, "What? Don't look at me like that just because you love her. I used to, too. Just not anymore."

Wolf rolled over and looked at Conner.

Conner sighed, "Fine," He bent down and rubbed Wolf's belly, "Nice talk there buddy."

Wolf thumped his tail and barked.

Conner shook his head, "Crazy dog."

Wolf rolled back over and jumped at Conner.

Conner laughed, "Fine! Fine! Fetch!" He tossed the stick.

Wolf barked and turned and ran after.

Conner sighed, "At lest I will always have my dog."

**Author's Note: First off, any weird sound sentences in the story are because I'm sick. YAY. I feel like that is all I am. Ill, blah.**

** BUT MOVING ON**

** Young Justice Invasion Episode 19: Summit **

** Let's just say, this show likes fake killing people.**

** I was almost in tears when Artemis and Kaldur were dead.**

** Then of course Death stroke turned out to be M'gann. (So where's the rweal Death stroke?)And then BOOM! The light was planning to take down the Reach the whole time and framed the League. **

** And then BOOM**

** The TEAM (Or most of them.)**

** And then the brain shuts the stupid things and opens the hole in the cave. The ninja things are given the order to kill everyone of them though Conner might be a problem. **

** And then Kaldur talks and tells the Reach and The Light that they totally underestimate the team.**

** BOOM**

** Some of the ninja's rip off their mask. And there is the whole team. **

** At this point I was like freaking out. **

** And the big fight starts happening.**

** La'gaan saves M'gann. (Frowning.) But they quickly go in different ways.**

** Wally bumps into Artemis. (WALLY YOU ARE BACK!) And He tells her he would so like to kiss her, or kill her. WALLY AND ARTEMIS ARE GOOD AND ARTEMIS CAN GO HOME!**

** But anyway. They fight and Savage gets away. The Reach tries to run but Blue Beetle pins dude and the lady. They scream for help and Black Beetle comes and leaves guy, saying you messed up to much I don't have to take your orders. But she may have some use. They flee.**

** The evil wizard guy, (The great one) is stabbed.**

** Kaldur faces his dad and it's really sad, because you can see Kaldur had always hoped that maybe when this moment came around his dad would change sides.**

** Impulse and Wally talk and Wally says that Impulse needs to take over the family business. Impulse is super excited about this. And they beat the brain.**

** The fight is soon over.**

** Beast Boy hugs Artemis and Artemis is like, "What was that for?" **

** "I'm just really glad you aren't dead! And that you aren't a traitor," He said looking at Kaldur. Then of course Gar turns to Nightwing and says, "No more fake killing anyone for at lest a year!" Wally's like, "I second that." **

** Of course you do Wally.**

** Also they caught everything on tape using Artemis's charm. So... THE LEAGUE CAN COME HOME!**

** Skip scenes.**

** A boom tube opens and Black Canary is like "Was that a boom tube?" Yes. It was.**

** Savage beats up the league who is guarding the key chamber of the War World. And they are boomed tube to the Justice League tower, where Nightwing is handing leadership of the team back to Kaldur. (Who is back in his normal outfit.) Glad to have that monkey off his back.**

** And then the War World turns and leaves Earth. Good or Bad thing?**

** Black Beetle and The Reach Lady are upset because they are being kicked off Earth and that means the Green Lantern Core is out to get them,**

** And the episode ends with Black Beetle saying he is going to destroy Earth.**

** Yay...**

** Next weekend is the season Finale.**

** And it actually looks like they could have a really good season finale. I mean, really good. YAY.**

** -Lidi999**


	15. Chapter 15: Fooling Around

Chapter Fifteen:

_Year Four:_

_April 1st_

Nightwing stood in front of the new group, M'gann and Conner flanking his two other sides. "Uh hello!" He called.

The talking stopped and every hero in the room turned their heads to look at Nightwing. "I am Nightwing and this is M'gann," Nightwing said nodding to her, "And Super Boy."

"Call me Conner," Conner muttered.

"And I have looked through file after files of worthy heroes and you are the best of the best. I will be your leader. M'gann and Conner get second in command. We work side by side with the League and help to make this world a better place. You will be trusted to come to the cave each day and train and be ready at any moment to be in action. I don't care what you are afraid of, you will learn to face it. Also if any of you expect to work as soloist, that's not going to fly. We are a team, a family, you will learn to work side by side with anyone in the room. Even me," Nightwing looked around, "any questions?"

"Is it true that Kaldur is evil?!" Some one called from the back of the room.

Nightwing flinched and sighed, "I should of known this would come up. You have, by now, heard of Kaldur. And as of now we are not sure. Kaldur disappeared one day while on a mission."

"Where's Kid Flash? Artemis?" Some one else called.

"They are no longer in the hero business."

"No longer? Why?!" Someone wailed.

"It was their choice," Nightwing said, "nothing that happened on this team influenced them."

The room fell silent again.

Nightwing nodded, "Good. So if that is all if you would all come and get your room assignments. That will be all for today."

The room broke out in talking again and Conner glanced over at M'gann, "I'll take the guys you the girls."

M'gann shrugged, "Sure. Make sure you don't accidently give someone Gar's room."

Conner rolled his eyes, "Oh cause I am that stupid."

Nightwing stepped in, "If you have this, I'm off to my office. Got some important papers to start sending off the League about our new teammates."

"Fine," Conner huffed.

"Great," M'gann said.

Nightwing smiled at them, "Have fun."

"We will try," Conner huffed.

Nightwing nodded and headed off to his room.

Conner glanced at M'gann, "I've got the guys."

M'gann shrugged, "I've got the girls."

Conner grabbed the stack of papers off the table, "Good."

M'gann grabbed her papers too, "Fine."

And then they turned and walked away.

LIDILIDI

Artemis was sitting at the breakfast table when Wally walked in. "Good morning!" Wally cried walking towards Artemis.

Artemis looked up at him and glared, "Empty what ever is in your hands or pockets sir."

Wally frowned, "What are you talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me West. I know what today is as good as the next guy. April 1st. April fool's day."

Wally shook his head, "And what makes you think I am still into that childish holiday?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Wally?"

Wally laughed and walked over and wrapped his arms around Artemis, "I love you Arty."

Artemis shook her head and kissed him, "I love you too."

Wally smiled, "You want me to make breakfast?"

Artemis turned around and looked at him, "As long as it doesn't explode on me you can make it."

Wally laughed, "I'm not promising anything."

Artemis shook her head and took his hand, "Then I'll make it with you."

Wally smiled, "Whatever you say."

Artemis stood up and rested her head against Wally's chest. "I will always love you Wally. Even if you like stupid holidays."

Wally kissed the top of her head, "And I will always love you Artemis. Even if you call my favorite holidays stupid."

Artemis looked up at Wally and started to say something, but Wally reached into his pocket and whipped out a can. Artemis reacted a second late and spray cheese ended up all over her face. "WALLY!" She cried.

Wally laughed, "Happy April 1st babe."

Artemis wiped the cheese off her face. "Hand me that can!"

Wally held it out of reach, "No!"

Artemis jumped up, "WALLY!"

Wally laughed and took off running. Artemis chasing after him down the hall. "WALLY!"  
Wally threw their bedroom door open and ran inside. Artemis followed a second after him and jumped on him. Wally fell to the bed laughing.

Artemis grabbed the can out of his hand and sprayed it all over his face. "Ha! I win!" Artemis laughed.

Wally wrapped his hands around her, "No you don't." He pulled her to him and kissed her. The cheese on his face smeared on to hers.

"Ah!" Artemis cried, but she was laughing as she rolled onto her back.

Wally was laughing too and he reached across the bed and took Artemis's hand, braiding his fingers through hers. "That was fun."

Artemis smiled at him, "I have to admit it was."

Wally laughed and sat up, "So how about that breakfast."

Artemis sat up too, "That sounds lovely."

Wally and Artemis stood up and Wally wrapped his arm around her, "I'm still not making any promises that it won't explode on you."

Artemis shook her head, "I love you Wally."

Wally kissed her softly, "I love you too."

LIDILIDI

Rocket awoke in her still new room in the Justice League tower. She yawned and went to move her arms. She couldn't.

"Huh?" She asked. She twisted and tried again.

That's when she realized the blankets were stuck. Rocket frowned, "ZATANNA!" She wailed.

She heard laughing and a second later her closet door slid open, Zatanna standing there, smiling. "HAPPY APRIL FIRST MY BEST FRIEND!" Zatanna cried.

Rocket glared at Zatanna, "Get me out of here."

Zatanna smiled and shrugged. She said some magic words and waved her hand. The blankets untangled and Rocket tumbled out of bed.

"Ow," She said standing up.

Zatanna smiled, "April Fools."

Rocket shook her head and walked past Zatanna into her closet, "That would be the only reason you are up before noon."

"Hey! I'm up before noon everyday!" Zatanna cried turning to face Rocket.

Rocket grabbed her clothes and walked back out. She walked over to the window and stared out, "I wonder who Kaldur is celebrating with. If the rumors are true then bad guys I guess."

Zatanna frowned, "I'm sorry Raquel."

Rocket shook her head, "It isn't your fault. Actually I don't know who's fault it is. All I know is I can't be anything but hurt and confused right now."

Zatanna walked over to Raquel and looked out the window, "You know, Kaldur cared about you so much Raquel."

Rocket nodded, "I know. I just wish he hadn't left."

Zatanna glanced at Rocket and then back at the earth, "I wonder how Nightwing is."

"You don't talk to him?"

"Not a lot," Zatanna said with a shrug.

"This has to be hard on him a new team, no Kaldur, no Wally and Artemis, no us."

Zatanna nodded and leaned against the glass, "Yea. I guess."

Rocket stared out the window a little longer and then shook her head, "We shouldn't be sad. Not today. Today is suppose to be about laughs. And besides we should probably get going. I've heard the League likes to prank the newbie people pretty good."

Zatanna laughed, "Sure, let's go."

Rocket turned to follow after Zatanna with one last glance out the window. _"Where ever you are Kaldur. Be safe. Come home soon. And don't forget I love you." _Rocket thought.

**Author's Note:**

** It's been two weeks since the Young Justice Season Finale.**

** If you want to see my whole reaction go to my story Birthday Surprise. (It's a Spitfire fanfiction.) **

** To sum it up, I cried.**

** I miss Wally so much. **

** I mean season one ended with kisses.**

** Season two ended with tears.**

** And that leads me to:**

** MY NEW STORY!**

** Finding My Way Back Home.**

** It's from Wally, Artemis, and Nightwing's POV and it's about Wally finding his way back home. (Duh.)**

** With parts in the story that are sad. And will rip out your shipper soul. **

** I think if you are reading this story, you'll like Finding My Way Back Home.**

** I've been on Youtube watching lots and lots of Artemis and Wally videos. And someone made a video on Wally/Artemis/Nightwing's friendship and at the end if the clip of Robin going, "If we are going to do better we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea."**

** And looks at Wally.**

** And then Wally look around and everyone is staring at him. **

** And without a season three, we will never get to see Wally and his dumb ideas again.**

** BLAH!**

** -Lidi999**

** P.s. It feels weird writing about Wally since he is gone, but not gone in the story because he hasn't ceased yet.**


End file.
